Chocolates para la felicidad
by JulietteBlues
Summary: "Entre tus labios y los míos, en ese momento preciso, en el que somos todo y nada, a la vez..." / Draco y Ginny
1. Introducción

_**Introducción.**_

¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están?

Quisiera agradecerles por comenzar a leer mi historia y darle una oportunidad.

Decidí agregar una pequeña introducción para explicar tres cosas importantes, que creo deben saber.

En primer lugar, se trata de un fanfic sobre Harry Potter, y la pareja principal será Draco Malfoy junto a Ginny Weasley.

En segundo lugar, esta narración comienza en el séptimo libro, y habla sobre lo que sucedió en Hogwarts mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en busca de los Horrocruxes.

En tercer lugar, cada capítulo estará basado en una canción. Mis intenciones no son de plagio ni nada por el estilo, sino que sólo me gustó la idea de basarme en una canción distinta que representase cada capítulo. Creo que siempre es bueno tener algún reto para escribir, y este a mí me pareció interesante.

Por último, espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura...

¡Muchas gracias!

Un beso grande, Juliette.


	2. Esta soledad

Este capítulo está basado en la canción _"Esta soledad"_ de Carla Morrison.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Esta soledad**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a Hogwarts ese año. Se habían fugado, por medio de la desaparición conjunta, de la ceremonia de casamiento de su hermano mayor, Bill. _"El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto… Vienen hacia aquí". _Aquellas tormentosas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Ginevra constantemente, como si se tratase de una especie de grabación que buscaba perseguirla, atosigarla, martirizarla. Los mortífagos habían llegado de un momento a otro, y la batalla había comenzado segundos después de que aquel pratonus en forma de lince anunciara el comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Ráfagas de hechizos, de todos los colores, azotaron la tienda donde se encontraban todos sus familiares. Ella se había girado hacia Harry, durante un segundo que le pareció irreal, pero él se encontraba ya siendo empujado por Hermione en busca de Ron… y, luego, habían desaparecido.

Sí, seguramente había sido idea de Hermione, y era lo mejor que podrían haber hecho, teniendo en cuenta que los mortífagos sólo lo buscaban a él. Pero, aún así, los días pasaban lentamente y las horas eran infinitas para Ginevra: ya hacía varias semanas que no recibían ninguna noticia sobre algún posible paradero, y ella imaginaba a cada segundo en los peligros por los que estarían pasando… además, como todos sabían, espacialmente pensaba en _Harry. _Recordaba las últimas horas que habían pasado juntos en la Madriguera, acomodando las mesas y sillas, entre todos, bajo la tienda que sus padres habían armado. Recordaba las miradas, las sonrisas, los roces… los ojos azules de Harry, y el brillo que emanaban cada vez que quería decirle algo al observarla, sólo a ella. Había sido su sueño desde niña, ser algo más para él que la simple hermanita menor de su mejor amigo. Ser _alguien _en su vida. Que sintiera _algo _por ella. Sin embargo, ahora la guerra se lo había llevado… y Ginevra no tenía más opción que esperar, y aguantar su tristeza en esa soledad.

Porque, aun siendo parte de una familia numerosa que la amaba y la protegía, y conociendo a muchísima gente que estaría dispuesta a defenderla a muerte, Ginny se sentía _sola_. Sola y abandonada en el medio de un torbellino de sentimientos confusos que iban desde el odio hasta el amor… desde la tristeza hacia la esperanza. Su corazón parecía marchitarse más y más, conforme los días pasaban, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil poder revivir del estado de soledad y ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba… para Ginevra su vida se había convertido en una niebla espesa, monótona y uniforme. Y, justo en ese momento, sentada en el medio del Gran Comedor, frente a una bandeja repleta de pollo, carne, verduras y todo tipo de delicias, junto a Neville Longbottom, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo faltaba para que toda esta especie de realidad instaurada estallara, para que fuese el comienzo del fin.

―Ginny, ¡Ginny!

La voz de un muchacho la había obligado de dejar sus pensamientos de lado. Era Neville, quien la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, y un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Su amigo estaba más delgado que de costumbre, y un poco pálido, pero aún así le devolvió una sonrisa sincera cuando ella giró su cabeza hacia él.

―Tu madre me hizo prometer que no te dejaría levantar de la mesa en cada cena si no comías al menos un bocado ―dijo, pacientemente, mientras se llevaba un trozo de patata hacia la boca―. Y pienso cumplir esa promesa… ―completó, antes de devorar la patata.

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos, esperando poder procesar las palabras que Neville había pronunciado. ―Lo… lo estoy intentando, Nev ―respondió, cansada de tener que explicar que lo menos quería hacer en ese momento era ingerir algún tipo de comida.

―No te veo muy dispuesta, dado que ni siquiera has puesto algo en tu plato, Ginny ―corroboró, señalando el plato que se encontraba frente a la muchacha pelirroja. Sin esperar autorización, tomó uno de los cubiertos que se encontraban en la enorme bandeja de color dorado, y sirvió en el plato vacío de su amiga un poco de carne asada, y una patata―. Te lo comes todo, y conste que he sido bueno y te he dado sólo una porción ―completó. Y, sin esperar respuesta, se giró y comenzó una charla paciente con Seamus Finnigan, uno de los pocos Gryffindor que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para regresar al castillo.

Sí, uno de los pocos, porque la concurrencia en el Gran Comedor era tan poco numerosa que Ginny pensaba que todos los alumnos podían sentarse tranquilamente en una sola mesa, y aún sobraría espacio. Era triste pensar que la grandeza que antes regalaba Hogwarts se había extinguido, esfumándose como si nada, con la muerte de su antiguo director. _Dumbledore…_ la sola mención de su nombre, aunque fuese en sus pensamientos, le provocaba una punzada de dolor, tan extrema, que tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas escurridizas. Ginny presionó el tenedor que había tomado, con fuerza, y se preguntó cómo podían todos estar frente a un asesino, y no hacer nada al respecto. Observó hacia la mesa de los profesores, y se percató de que McGonagall no había probado bocado, haciendo caso omiso a los horribles mortífagos que estaban ocupando los puestos de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Su piel estaba casi traslúcida, como si hubiese envejecido treinta años en tan solo unos meses, y sus ojos no decían absolutamente nada, repletos de un vacío que a Ginny le resultó aterrador. ¿Podría McGonagall haber caído en un estado de depresión y lejanía como en el que muchas veces ella misma quería dejarse caer?

Encerrada en sus divagaciones, sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien que no quería lastimarla, sino que más bien era una mirada amiga, reconfortante. Levantó disimuladamente sus ojos color avellana, y observó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Desde allí, Luna la miraba fijamente, pero con una enorme sonrisa en aquel rostro pálido -adornado con un espeso cabello del color del sol tan distintivo de su estrafalaria personalidad- como si los males que ella también conocía no existiesen, y como si la esperanza de un futuro lleno de felicidad y amor fuese posible. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, era imposible no hacerlo, Luna siempre había tenido un efecto tranquilizador en ella, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esa especie de conversación disimulada y silenciosa que siempre había entre ellas.

Un poco más animada por el encuentro con su amiga, Ginny volvió la vista hacia su plato, y descubrió que la carne asada no tenía tan mala pinta, como ella se había asegurado al comienzo de la Cena de Bienvenida. Tomando un bocado de carne y patatas, se río para sí misma, porque la verdad que de "bienvenida" esa cena no había tenido nada. Por lo que pudo notar, y seguramente todos lo notaron, la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año había sido bastante terrorífica; ya que, como mucho, habían asistido un total de quince niños, todos sangre pura. Ginny se preguntaba si todos los alumnos que habían recibido la carta de Hogwarts en realidad se habían presentado ese día, y sabía de antemano la respuesta: posiblemente, no. Al final de cuentas, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría asistir en su primer año escolar, a un castillo comandado principalmente por mortífagos al mando de Voldemort, y cuyo director era un asesino y la mano derecha de aquel ser despreciable? _"Draco Malfoy era quien estaba destinado a asesinarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo… Snape lo hizo en su lugar, para protegerlo y cumplir así su tarea". _Eran las palabras de Harry, quien se lo había confiado unos días antes de la boda, en aquellos paseos que daban en los jardines, durante el atardecer.

"_Dumbledore me detuvo, no dejó que lo ayudara… debí suponerlo, Ginny, debí saber que Snape era un traidor". _Harry se pasaba horas y horas lamentándose, estudiando una y otra vez aquel momento, queriendo entender qué había hecho mal, por qué alguien como Snape, a quien Dumbledore le había entregado toda su confianza y amistad, podía convertirse en una persona indigna de ser nombrada, tal como lo era Voldemort. Las palabras de Harry se clavaban constantemente en su corazón, como dagas manchadas con veneno, y no hacían más que enfriar el poco fuego que quedaba en su interior... Ginny sabía que debía luchar, que tenía que ser perseverante, y resistente, pero los músculos de su cuerpo se sentían tiesos, y todo era fruto de la desesperanza, de saber que de un momento a otro, todo llegaría a su fin.

Giró su rostro nuevamente hacia la mesa de profesores. Allí estaba Snape, conversando misteriosamente con uno de los hermanos Carrow. Según le había comentado Neville durante el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Alecto y Amycus Carrow ocuparían el puesto de dos cursos durante aquel año, pero aún no tenía idea de cuáles serían esos cursos. Analizó con detenimiento los movimientos de Snape, quien ahora parecía dar órdenes a Slughorn, por la forma en que éste movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa, cada diez segundos. Ginny notó que el profesor actual de pociones no se encontraba para nada amigable y risueño como de costumbre: tenía ojeras, el pelo desordenado, y le temblaba levemente la mano izquierda. Parecía que los antiguos profesores de Hogwarts que eran lo suficientemente valientes como para impartir clases al mando de un mortífago se encontraban bastante delicados, pero Ginny confiaba en que lo lograrían, pese a todo. Aún así, al mirar un minuto más de lo que podía soportar a Snape, se dio cuenta que era más repugnante de lo que alguna vez había creído: su largo cabello negro estaba más grasiento -si es que eso era posible-, y en sus ojos relampagueaban el odio y el misterio. Él también parecía un poco afectado, más delgado y absorbido que nunca, y Ginny se preguntó si era efecto del remordimiento que podría llegar a tener a causa de haber asesinado a Dumbledore. No. _Error. _Snape era un mortífago. Y ellos no tienen s_entimientos._

―Ginny… ¡Ginny! ―nuevamente la voz de Neville estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Pero, esta vez, la observó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, señalando con un dedo el plato frente a ella―. Parece que sí tenías hambre, ¿verdad? ―afirmó, soltando una carcajada.

Ginny miró el plato que señalaba el dedo de su amigo, y le devolvió una mirada cargada de complicidad. No se había dado cuenta que en todo aquel tiempo que estuvo divagando solitariamente por su mente se había comido la patata y la porción de carne que Neville había servido sin su permiso. Colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello rojizo que le dificultaba la vista, y golpeo suavemente el hombro del muchacho, en un gesto de complicidad.

―No te burles.

―Parece que no has perdido ese apetito Weasley, querida amiga ―le devolvió Neville, ahora tomando un trozo de pastel de nueces, que había aparecido sobre la mesa, junto a muchos otros postres―. ¿En qué pensabas?

―A decir verdad… ―comenzó Ginny, tomando un pastelito de chocolate, y haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. Si bien había acabado toda su comida, que en realidad había sido una porción mínima, no creía que sería muy buena idea ingerir un postre, pero lo había tomado por inercia… ella siempre comía un pastelito de chocolate después de cada cena, en Hogwarts, alegando que la ayudaba a dormir de forma más placentera. Aunque, a decir verdad, no creía que este año ese método funcionara, ni ningún otro: dormir era algo que, desde hacía ya varias semanas, muy pocas veces tenía el placer de lograr―. Estaba pensando en lo triste que ha sido esta Cena de Bienvenida… nunca pensé que Hogwarts sería tan tétrico y oscuro.

―Ginny… ―continuó Neville, atrapando una de sus manos que jugueteaba con aquel trozo redondo de chocolate, queriéndole trasmitir esa fuerza y calor que sabía que le hacía falta a su diminuto cuerpo―. Estamos juntos en esto, y no debes dejarte caer ―aseguró, como si fuese una verdad inquebrantable. Acercó un poco más el rostro hacia ella, de forma que nadie más pudiese oírlo, y prosiguió con mucha firmeza y determinación, como si nada ni nadie pudiese hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera Ginny, con lo desanimada que se encontraba desde hacía tantas semanas―. Ya lo hablamos en el Expreso… todos sabemos que será un año difícil, especialmente para nosotros. Pero no por estar aquí tenemos que dejarnos vencer, y dejar de luchar.

Sí, Ginny sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, precisas y justas. Las había dicho Luna durante el viaje a Hogwarts, cuando Ginny había confesado, a ella y a Neville, que no tenían ni idea de dónde podrían llegar a encontrarse su hermano, Hermione y Harry. Nadie sabía qué había sucedido con ellos, y cómo estarían… pero, lo más preocupante, es que nadie sabía cómo seguir ahora, con la única esperanza para el mundo mágico desaparecida y, por lo que se podía prever, sin rumbo alguno. Ginny se había mostrado desesperanzada, completamente vencida ante la perspectiva de luchar, alegando que no sabía ni siquiera qué debían hacer y por dónde debían comenzar, a lo que Luna había respondido resueltamente, con un tono de voz mucho más firme de lo que ella alguna vez había utilizado: _"Ginny, todos reconocemos tu pérdida. Y lo sentimos mucho. Pero como tu amiga te aseguro que no te dejaremos caer. No por estar aquí nos dejaremos vencer. Harry no querría eso, y Dumbledore tampoco. Somos un ejército, y los ejércitos enfrentan sus batallas"._

―Ginny, ¿estás aquí? ―Ginevra oyó la voz de Neville lejana, como si le hablase a través de un tubo distante, y se sobresaltó al enfocar la vista fuera de sus pensamientos, ya que no esperaba que su amigo estuviese tan cerca de su rostro, observándola con un gesto que se dividía entre la duda y la diversión―. Últimamente te pierdes mucho, y no sé si debería alegrarme o preocuparme de que andes tanto en las nubes.

―Sólo es el sueño, Nev, no he dormido bien los últimos días ―contestó Ginny, reprimiendo un bostezo. Si debía ser sincera, había estado un poco -demasiado, tal vez- desorientada en las semanas anteriores, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a sus ausencias, que no le daba importancia. Hasta había veces que se encontraba horas y horas sentada en el columpio que colgaba bajo el árbol de ciruelas de su casa, y no recordaba, aunque quisiera, nada de lo que había estado pasando por su mente.

―Oh, claro… entonces, ¿qué fue lo último que he dicho? ―quiso saber Neville, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella, haciéndose el arrogante. _¿Acaso Neville, mi Nev, me está desafiando?_, observó Ginny, riéndose de la postura que tomaba su amigo frente a ella, exigiéndole una respuesta.

―Sí que has cambiado este verano… ―le contestó, entre risas―. ¿Eres tú o debería probarte y preguntarte algo íntimo sobre ti mismo que nadie más sepa? ―continuó, entrecerrando los ojos, y demostrándole que, aunque estuviese medio cabizbaja y triste, continuaba poseyendo su personalidad Weasley, a toda honra.

―Ginny… ¡por dios! ―exclamó Neville, llevándose una mano a la frente, en un claro gesto de desesperación―. ¡Me recuerdas a mi abuela! ¡Vieja y desconfiada! ―concluyó, antes de soltar una carcajada, burlándose de ella y de lo que había dicho, y recibiendo como respuesta otro golpe en el hombro -mucho más fuerte y sonoro que el anterior- de parte de su amiga.

―¡Eres un miserable! ―le devolvió Ginny, mientras fruncía los labios, como hacía cada vez que alguien la ofendía―. Que me digas desconfiada, te lo permito… ¡pero lo de vieja es completamente injusto!

―La verdad que yo no creo ser miserable… ―comentó Neville, levantando efímeramente la mirada. Ante aquel gesto, Ginny se preguntó a quien había dirigido la vista su amigo, pero sólo se encontró con la larga mesa de Slytherin al otro extremo del Gran Comedor, por lo que observó al muchacho con el entrecejo fruncido―. Pero Malfoy sí que parece serlo…

―¿Malfoy? ―cuestionó, volviendo otra vez la vista hacia la mesa de las serpientes―. No lo he visto, ¿dónde está?

―No lo has visto porque está apartado de todos, Ginny, hasta de los dos gorilas y de la muñeca estirada ―le contestó su amigo, señalando la punta más alejada de la mesa en cuestión―. He de suponer que a los Malfoy ni siquiera les está yendo bien dentro de su propio bando…

Ginny, ante aquel comentario, observó por tercera vez aquella noche la mesa de los Slytherin. Y, tal como había asegurado Neville, Malfoy se encontraba sentado solo, alejado de todos, jugueteando con un vaso dorado entre sus dedos. Parecía no haber probado bocado, porque su plato estaba vacío y completamente limpio. Su cabello, por lo general peinado hacia atrás de forma estirada y engomada, estaba despeinado, y unos cuantos mechones de flequillo caían sobre su frente. Parecía Malfoy se encontraba tanto en un estado de inquietud, como de pasividad; porque, por momentos, Ginny podía notar como sus pálidas manos presionaban el vaso con fuerza, aunque disimulada, y en otras ocasiones, aquel vaso sólo bailaba entre sus dedos, en una danza tranquila y parsimoniosa. Ginny se percató de que el estado del Slytherin era muy distinto al que ella recordaba de años anteriores… siempre se lo veía engreído, arrogante y petulante, con el mismo gesto de asquerosidad y superioridad; pero, a simple vista, se podía notar que aquello ya no era así.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su escrutinio, que se sorprendió al notar que Malfoy había levantado rápidamente la vista, y observaba un punto fijo, como si algo o _alguien_ le estuviese causando un malestar. Ginevra pensó que la había descubierto in fraganti, observándolo de forma descarada, así que se removió inquieta en su silla, y esperó a que llegara algún tipo de insulto despreciable -como su típico repertorio de "púdrete comadreja" o "pobretona Weasley"-, o alguna mirada provista de un odio mortal por parte del Slytherin, pero nada de eso sucedió. Luego de unos segundos de expectación, Ginny se percató de que Malfoy ni siquiera la registraba, como si ella fuese completamente _invisible_, como si su existencia fuese nula… y eso sí que era lo más extraño de toda la noche. Los ojos de Draco Malfoy estaban perdidos, inundados en algún mal repleto de tinieblas, en donde la soledad lo llenaba todo por completo. Ante aquel descubrimiento, Ginny se sintió un poco cohibida y asombrada, a la vez, ya que comprendía ese sentimiento en toda su plenitud, y no pudo reprimir la leve sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, al comprobar que, al fin y al cabo, parecía que aquel muchacho que ella conocía como prepotente, desalmado, y maldito "niño de papá" posiblemente sí tuviese sentimientos. _¿Puede ser que Malfoy se sienta solo?_, pensó Ginny, mientras seguía inspeccionando aquellos ojos tan profundos, _¿podrá ser que sienta algo… algo más allá del odio?_

―Ginny, es hora de irnos ―volvió a hablar Neville, mientras se ponía de pie, pausadamente, esperando a que ella hiciese lo mismo―. Parece que van a ser unas clases muy diferentes, ¿no crees? ―le preguntó, con un tono de voz un poco lejano, como si su mente estuviese pensando en alguna otra cuestión. Sin embargo, al escuchar esas palabras, la duda apareció tan repentinamente en el rostro de Ginny, que su amigo lo notó al instante. Y, moviendo de forma negativa la cabeza, continuó―: no has oído nada, ¿verdad?

―Neville, no empieces ―lo cortó rápidamente, caminando junto con él hacia la salida del Gran Comedor―. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

―Snape anunció que Alecto Carrow será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… ―comenzó Neville, hablando con un deje de malestar en su voz.

―Y su hermana será la profesora de Estudios Muggles ―completó Luna, que se había unido con ellos en cuanto llegaron al pie de las escaleras.

―¿Qué… qué has dicho? ―cuestionó Ginny, sin poder creer bien lo que estaba escuchando―. ¿Acaso se han vuelto disparatados estos malditos mortífagos? ¡¿Uno de ellos enseñando Estudios Muggles?!

―Ginny, ¡baja la voz! ―le reprochó Neville, observando hacia ambos lados, precavidamente―. No queremos estar en la mira de estos malnacidos desde un comienzo.

―Snape anunció también que los castigos serían severos ―volvió a hablar Luna, entendiendo lo que quería decir el Gryffindor―. Así que dijo que cada uno de nosotros debía pensar bien en qué nos íbamos a meter…

―Los Carrow serán los encargados de los castigos ―continuó Neville, dando a entender a qué se refería Snape con eso de que los castigos iban a ser severos―. Creo que deberemos ser más cuidadosos que nunca ―completo, bajando su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

―Tienes razón ―afirmó Luna, mientras se alejaban un poco de los alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas Salas Comunes―. No deben vernos juntos, por lo menos hasta que sepamos cuáles son sus movimientos. ¿Han traído sus galeones?

―Sí, nos comunicaremos por ese medio ―le respondió Neville, un poco inquieto―. Y prestemos mucha atención, porque seguramente nos estén vigilando. Si vamos a volver a poner en marcha el ED, no es…

―Un momento… esperen, ambos, un segundo ―cortó Ginny, frunciendo los labios, y sintiéndose bastante fuera de la charla de sus dos amigos. ¿Monedas? ¿ED? ¿Poner en marcha? ¿Acaso estaban hablando de lo que ella creía que estaban hablando? ¿Se estarían refiriendo a que deseaban comenzar nuevamente con el Ejército de Dumbledore y enfrentarse a todos aquellos mortífagos juntos? ¿Acaso Neville y Luna eran suicidas? ―. ¿Qué están tramando ustedes? ¿Qué insinúan?

―No estamos insinuando nada, Ginny ―le contestó Neville, colocando una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla―. Estamos decididos a hacerlo ―concluyó, obteniendo el apoyo de Luna, quien movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

―No nos dejaremos vencer, te lo advertimos, Ginny ―corroboró ésta, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía radiante y feliz, y Ginevra en ese momento se percató de que sus amigos se habían vuelto estúpidamente locos, o realmente sí eran suicidas. O, en el peor de todos los casos, eran unos suicidas estúpidamente locos, también.

―¿Ustedes están diciendo… ―comenzó a decir Ginny, con un leve temblor en su voz, y no queriendo terminar realmente con aquella frase, por miedo a escuchar la respuesta que intuía que podrían llegar a dar sus amigos― …están intentando decir que el ED volverá a funcionar?

―Shh… ¡Ginny, no seas tan escandalosa! ―la regañó Neville, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, pidiéndole que hablase en un tono un poco más bajo.

―Creo que no deberíamos hablar de este tema aquí ―prosiguió Luna, haciendo caso omiso al cuestionamiento de su amiga. Ginny miró hacia uno y otro lado, y supo que tenía razón: los alumnos ya se habían alejado de aquel sitio, y probablemente algún profesor, en especial mortífago, saldría en cualquier instante por la puerta del Gran Comedor―. Estén atentos a sus galeones, les avisaré cuántos aliados logro reclutar en Ravenclaw. ¡Buenas noches! ―se despidió apresuradamente Luna, saludándolos con la mano, y corriendo tras los últimos alumnos de su casa que se divisaban a unos metros, alejándose por el pasillo. Seguramente, dadas las circunstancias, su amiga era precavida y no quería encontrarse sola en ningún corredor para -posiblemente- ser abordada por algún mortífago o Slytherin desalmado.

―Es mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también, Ginny ―habló Neville, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia las escaleras en movimiento, que los llevarían al séptimo piso―. No quiero comenzar desde un principio con un encontronazo con esos desgraciados…

Ginevra, sin saber qué responder a la desquiciada -prácticamente suicida- idea que tenían sus dos amigos, se limitó a afirmar con un gesto rápido de su cabeza, y a seguir a Neville por aquel corredor. Se encontraba entre dudosa y asustada, aunque también bastante deslumbrada, por el plan que le habían presentado aquella noche: el Ejército de Dumbledore volvería a ponerse en marcha. Nada más, y nada menos, que un ejército de alumnos, cuyo nombre representaba la antítesis del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

En ese preciso instante, Ginny sintió como sus dedos temblaban de emoción, y su piel se llenaba de adrenalina: era su esencia mágica corriendo por sus venas. Porque, aunque pensara que sus amigos estaban completamente chiflados, no podía negar que su valentía típica de toda una gryffindor se hacía notar en cada uno de sus poros. Por más que el dolor se apoderase de sus extremidades, por más que la soledad arremetiese contra su corazón, por más que tuviese que soportar los sufrimientos más terribles que alguna vez pudiese haber imaginado, sabía que finalmente no se rendiría. Que su sueño estaría allí, esperando por ella. Esperando a que se decidiera a ir contra viento y marea, contra cualquier piedra que quisiera hacerla tropezar en el camino, contra toda barrera que quisiera derribarla… y Ginny, sin dudarlo, lucharía. Por ella misma. Por su familia. Por Harry. _Por el mundo que conocía._

En esta soledad que la estaba matando, sabía que sólo encontraría la calma en una acción. Tan difícil de decidir, y que podría llevarla ante la muerte misma… pero era el único camino que conocía: luchar por sus sueños.

"_Me encuentro aquí, caminando._

_Gracias a Dios, soportando._

_Claro que sí, caminando._

_Con lágrimas, derramando…"_


	3. Gris

Este capítulo está basado en la canción _"Gris"_ de Ximena Sariñana.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Gris.**

Rostros invisibles. Sombras. Figuras que no podía reconocer.

Aquella primera semana de clases, sinceramente, había sido la peor de toda su vida. Los mortífagos paseaban por Hogwarts como si fuesen dueños de ella, y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. Las clases eran monótonas y no tenían sentido; y, si bien los antiguos profesores intentaban llevar con toda calma y naturalidad el paso de los días, hasta en ellos se notaba la desesperanza por el clima que allí se habitaba: uno de desolación y tristeza.

Snape apenas había sido visto. Se decía por ahí que cumplía varias tareas de Voldemort, y por eso ya no dictaba clases, ni se lo veía en ninguna cena o pasillo. Por eso, a falta de un Director para Hogwarts, los Carrow se habían proclamado "Directores Adjuntos", y eso había ido de mal en peor. Ginny aún no había caído en ningún castigo, y había intentado no levantar sospecha alguna, porque ya se había dado cuenta que mantenían bastantes ojos sobre ella: durante los primeros días de clases, se había percatado de que, casualmente, se estaba cruzando mucho en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, y hasta en los terrenos del colegio, con dos muchachos pertenecientes a Slytherin de los cuales no sabía el nombre, pero que habían resultado ser bastante obvios y hasta molestos.

―Contrólate, Ginny, por favor ―le imploraba Luna cada vez que los veía a unos metros de ella, observándola con sus rostros de imbéciles en todo su esplendor.

―Es que… ¡Luna, son demasiado irritantes! ―contestó, devolviéndoles la mirada, de forma retadora. Sin embargo, aquellos Slytherin eran más idiotas de lo que creía o estaban completamente ciegos, porque parecían no darse cuenta que ella ya sabía lo que estaban intentando hacer―. Ayer hasta me los crucé en la salida del baño de chicas, Luna, ¡de chicas! ―exclamó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra―. Yo no entiendo como los Carrow enviaron a dos inútiles como estos a perseguirme.

―La verdad, deberías sentirte ofendida ―continuó Luna, esbozando una sonrisa―. ¿Cómo es posible que envíen a semejantes tontos a vigilar a una "Weasley"? ―cuestionó, resaltando su apellido―. Te están subestimando… deberían haber puesto en la tarea a dos personas más competentes.

―No me importa quiénes sean… ―finalizó Ginny, con cara de pocos amigos, frunciendo sus labios, como hacía cada vez que estaba irritada y su malhumor crecía a grandes pasos―. Los aplastaría si pudiera. Les daría de probar mi hechizo _Mocomurciélagos_.

―Lo sé, pero ahora no puedes hacerlo ―afirmó Luna, apoyando una mano en su hombro, para intentar brindarle apoyo―. Recuerda, no es el momento, Ginny.

Sí, Ginny lo sabía, y por eso se sentía frustrada. La gran idea que habían tenido sus amigos de poner en marcha al ED para poder enfrentar de cierta forma al orden que habían instaurado los mortífagos en Hogwarts, no había tenido el comienzo que ellos imaginaron. Porque, en primer lugar, no había existido comienzo. Las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles de lo que ellos habían esperado, y les había sido muy complicado siquiera poder verse entre ellos. Los horarios eran extremadamente estrictos: los alumnos podían salir de sus Salas Comunes sólo para las clases, el almuerzo y la cena, y quienes quisieran ir a la biblioteca podían hacerlo sólo en horarios marcados por los Carrow a cada semana. Además, no se podía caminar en grupos de más de dos personas, especialmente en los horarios entre clases. Los terrenos del colegio podían ser visitados sólo entre el almuerzo y la primera clase de la tarde, en donde había un espacio de media hora. Y, lo más importante, era que nadie tenía permitido salir de su Sala Común luego de la cena.

Por así decirlo, Ginny se sentía prácticamente en una cárcel, y no era para menos. Los pasillos y corredores también eran vigilados, por algunos mortífagos y por ciertos alumnos de Slytherin, quienes tenían la especialidad de encontrar cualquier infracción para poder castigar a los estudiantes de las otras casas, especialmente a aquellos que estaban en la "lista". Sí, Ginny ya había oído hablar de una lista que colgaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, en donde estaban escritos los nombres de todos aquellos que implicaban un peligro mayor para el orden en Hogwarts. Y, sin haber visto esa lista, intuía que su nombre estaría en el puesto número uno, seguido del nombre de Neville -por ser hijo de Aurores-, y del nombre de Luna, entre varios más.

Por todo esto, Ginny se sentía cada vez más desilusionada y afligida, y aunque Neville y Luna decían a cada rato que no era hora de actuar, que debían esperar al momento apropiado, y aunque Ginny había aceptado la idea de poner en funcionamiento nuevamente al Ejército de Dumbledore, en realidad, muy en el fondo, se preguntaba qué era lo que sus amigos esperaban poder lograr con todo eso. Conforme los días pasaban, la desesperanza crecía en su corazón, y no encontraba forma de poder ver algo de luz en todo ese camino.

Porque a estas alturas, nada tenía sentido para Ginny. Se encontraba encerrada entre clases, en el Gran Comedor, o en su Sala Común, y hasta las salidas a Hogsmeade habían sido prohibidas. Parecía que su vida se estaba transformando en una oscuridad impenetrable que la rodeaba, la encerraba en un sinsentido constante… en una especie de niebla espesa que no la dejaba ver más allá. Y así, aprisionada en esa negrura de la cual no podía alejarse, los rostros se habían vuelto invisibles, las sombras habían rodeado su cuerpo, y no podía reconocer las figuras que en ese momento caminaban a su lado, mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, en ese mediodía, dando comienzo a la segunda semana de clases. Todo en Ginny se había vuelto _gris_. Sin colores, sin matices, todo estaba impregnado de un gris tan invariable y rutinario, tan desprovisto de vida y de felicidad. Todo en su mundo se había tornado de un gris misterioso y lejano, hasta sus recuerdos sobre Harry y ella...

―¡Ginny!

Al oír la voz cargada de apresuramiento y preocupación de Neville, Ginevra se giró rápidamente. Observó a su amigo acercarse a grandes zancadas por el hall de entrada al Gran Comedor, con el rostro contrariado y el ceño fruncido. Al notar el estado en que se encontraba, Ginny no tuvo que esperar a que volviese a llamarla, y se acercó a él mientras éste intentaba recuperar el aire, por lo que supuso que había corrido bastante para encontrarla.

―Neville, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó Ginny sin dudarlo, sintiéndose bastante nerviosa. El cabello del muchacho, generalmente pulcro y peinado hacia un costado, estaba desalineado, y su rostro mostraba más palidez de la acostumbrada―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Luna… ―comenzó a decir su amigo.

―¿Luna? ―repitió Ginny, ahora más asustada. En ese instante, Neville la miró directamente a los ojos, y le transmitió toda la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Hizo un movimiento brusco de la cabeza y volvió a hablar, con la voz temblorosa.

―Luna no está ―dijo, simplemente.

―¿Qué? ―volvió a preguntar Ginny, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía. Nadie podía desaparecer de Hogwarts de un momento a otro, o por lo menos esa era la seguridad que el colegio les brindaba antes, cuando no estaba al mando de mortífagos. Aún así, ningún alumno podía irse así como si nada, y menos si se trataba de Luna―. Neville, ¿qué quieres decir con que no está?

―¿Has tenido clase con ella esta mañana? ―continuó Neville, con nerviosismo―. Dos de sus compañeras de cuarto me han dicho que no la ven desde que bajaron a desayunar, y que no ha asistido a sus clases en toda la mañana.

―Yo… ―comenzó a pensar Ginny, pero se dio cuenta que justamente los Lunes no compartía ninguna clase con Ravenclaw hasta la tarde, y que tampoco se había percatado de la ausencia de Luna en el desayuno―. No tengo clases con Ravenclaw hasta la tarde, y no la he visto en el desayuno, ¿tu sí?

―No, y tampoco la he visto en toda la mañana ―explicó Neville, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo―. Creo que deberíamos buscarla, Ginny, sus compañeras me han dicho que fueron luego de clases a su Sala Común y que no la encontraron por ningún lado.

―Por Merlín… ¿crees que esté bien? ―inquirió Ginny, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a bullir en su interior, sin saber si se trataba por la rabia y enojo que sentía, o por el miedo de no saber por qué su amiga estaba desaparecida hacia ya varias horas―. ¿Crees que hayan sido ellos?

―No lo sé… ―le contestó Neville, sacando un galeón del bolsillo de su uniforme―. He consultado mi galeón y no me ha llegado ningún mensaje, ¿a ti?

―A mí tampoco, Nev ―respondió, girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados del pasillo, para percatarse de que nadie los observaba sospechosamente―. Deberíamos separarnos para buscarla, yo iré desde la Sala Común de Ravenclaw hacia los pisos de arriba, y tú podrías ir hacia abajo.

―Genial, Ginny, ¿pero cómo nos comunicamos? ―quiso saber Neville, guardando su galeón otra vez dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme. Al observar aquel movimiento, Ginny imaginó que sería genial comenzar a dar uso de los galeones mágicos del ED en la búsqueda de Luna.

―¡Los galeones! ―exclamó, sonriendo abiertamente por la idea que se le había ocurrido―. Nos comunicaremos a través de ellos, en caso de que cualquiera de nosotros dos la encuentre, ¿está bien? ―preguntó Ginny a su amigo, transmitiéndole aquel poco de seguridad que ella poseía mínimamente, pero que él necesitaba con falta.

―Sí, no perdamos tiempo ―afirmó Neville, comenzando a caminar, mientras Ginny iba a su lado, con paso apresurado y con un gesto de incertidumbre.

―¡Oh, Neville! ―volvió a hablar Ginny, antes de que su amigo se alejase de ella―. ¿Crees que algún otro miembro del ED tenga su galeón en este momento? Porque podemos preguntar por allí si alguien casualmente ha visto a Luna… ―continuó, explicándose―. Ya sabes cómo es ella, tal vez se despertó esta mañana con ganas de buscar torposoplos por ahí ―concluyó, esperando que su idea, aunque disparatada para cualquier persona común y corriente, pudiese tener algún aspecto de realidad.

―Claro, Ginny… ¡no lo había pensado! ―le aseguró Neville, sintiéndose un poco aliviado ante la idea de su amiga―. Lo haré ahora mismo, tal vez tienes razón y Luna estuvo haciendo de las suyas ―dijo, mientras apuntaba con su varita al galeón falso y pronunciaba―: "Luna Lovegood ha desaparecido, si alguien la ha visto, por favor responda".

Ginny esperó unos segundos a que el mensaje se transmitiera hacia todos los galeones que había encantado Hermione; y, tan sólo unos instantes después sintió como el galeón falso que guardaba dentro de su túnica comenzaba a calentarse, seguramente porque ya había recibido el mensaje.

―Perfecto, ya lo he recibido ―confirmó Ginny al introducir la mano dentro de su túnica y observar el galeón que brillaba disimuladamente―. Esperemos que alguien responda.

―Nos vemos aquí en una hora, antes de que concluya el almuerzo ―exclamó Neville, mientras guardaba otra vez su galeón, que también se había encendido.

Sin decir nada más, Ginny movió afirmativamente la cabeza y se alejó de Neville prácticamente corriendo hacia el octavo piso, donde se encontraba la Torre de Ravenclaw. Buscaría desde allí hacia los pisos de arriba, como le había dicho a Neville, y dado que eran los pisos con más pasadizos y escaleras escurridizas, intentó recordar cuáles eran cada uno de ellos y sus ubicaciones, de acuerdo a lo que había visto alguna que otra vez en el Mapa del Merodeador de Harry. Su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad, y no sabía qué esperar de aquella situación: si bien Luna era extremadamente rara, y muchas veces faltaba a clase por sus locas ideas de búsquedas de animales mágicos inexistentes, no creía que su amiga fuese tan tonta como para hacer ese tipo de cosas este año, cuando el peligro acechaba en cada esquina.

Ginny tomó unos cuantos atajos que había aprendido especialmente de sus hermanos Fred y George, y en sólo diez minutos ya cruzaba a toda velocidad por el séptimo piso, hacia las escaleras que se dirigían a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Sin poder creerlo del todo, se dio cuenta que durante toda su trayectoria había tenido mucha suerte: no se había topado para nada con aquellos dos abusadores y perseguidores imbéciles de Slytherin, ni con ningún mortífago u otro alumno que pudiese causarle problemas. Al llegar a la Torre de Ravenclaw, y detenerse un segundo para recuperar el aire, sintió que el galeón en el interior de su túnica nuevamente se sentía caliente, y lo tomó apresuradamente pensando que Neville tal vez ya había encontrado a Luna merodeando por ahí.

Pero, para su sorpresa, si bien no fue Neville quien había enviado un mensaje, si habían respondido a lo que había transmitido su amigo hacía unos momentos, esperando respuesta de algún miembro del ED. Ginny, sin poder creérselo, leyó con paciencia aquel mensaje, ya que no había pensado que sus antiguos compañeros aún conservaran aquel galeón hechizado por Hermione. "En el Gran Comedor no se encuentra, si llega a venir avisaré. Abbott." Segundos después, el galeón que Ginny llevaba en la mano, mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar las primeras aulas del octavo piso, que no eran muy utilizadas, nuevamente se encendió: "No la he visto en clases ni en la Sala Común. Corner."

Ginny se encontraba realmente asombrada, y no podía entender por qué aún Hannah y Michael conservaban sus galeones. En ese instante, buscando desesperadamente a Luna, y rogando a Merlín porque no le hubiese sucedido nada, se sintió un poco más animada que al comienzo de aquel día: tal vez la idea de Neville y Luna, si bien se iba a tornar difícil, no era del todo descabellada. Si aún ciertos integrantes del ED guardaban sus galeones consigo, es porque esperaban ser llamados, o mínimamente tenían una esperanza. Y eso quería decir que sus amigos tenían razón, tal vez no estaban solos en esto… tal vez había más gente que estaba dispuesta a luchar por el bien, por la vida y la esperanza.

Continuó en su búsqueda por cada uno de los pasillos, corredores, pasadizos, y aulas que recordaba, cuando oyó el sonido de varias personas acercándose. Por la cantidad de pasos que escuchaba, intuyó que se trataba de dos o más, y supuso que no serían alumnos sólo paseando por allí, porque ese piso estaba casi por completo deshabitado. Se trataría de algún tipo de patrulla de los estúpidos de Slytherin, de sus guardianes imbéciles, o de algún mortífago, sin duda. Así que, sin esperar ni un solo segundo, se dirigió lo más sigilosamente que pudo hacia la estatua más cercana -que resultó ser la de un hombre lobo- y se acomodó en cuclillas detrás de ésta, esperando a que pasaran por allí sin detenerse demasiado.

―¿Pueden creer que Alecto me obligó a patrullar ayer y hoy? ―Ginny reconoció la voz de "cara de foca" Parkinson. Parecía molesta y exasperada, y se notaba que iba hablando con alguien más, seguramente alguna de sus "fieles seguidoras cabeza hueca", como habitualmente las llamaba Hermione―. Pero, claro, Draco y Blaise patrullan cuando quieren y por dónde quieren…

―Me resulta extraño que a Malfoy aún le den tantos permisos especiales ―continuó hablando la otra chica, con una voz extrañamente pomposa, cuando justamente pasaban a un metro y medio de Ginny―. Ahora que está tan marginado del grupo no entiendo cómo puede ser…

―Draco no es un marginado, Freida ―la cortó Parkinson, y Ginny pudo notar como el tono de su voz se tornaba un chillido. "Chilla como mandrágora", recordó que decía Ron cada vez que hablaba de aquel grupito de Slytherin―. Los permisos que tenga o deje de tener son incumbencia de él, su familia y los Carrow, y no deberías meterte en ese asunto.

―Vamos, Pansy… ―continuó otra voz femenina, demasiado grave para ser de una mujer―. Todos sabemos que el único motivo por el que le perdonan su error es porque Lestrange es su tía, y una de las mortífagas más importantes.

―Mira ―puntualizó Pansy, y Ginny se percató de que se encontraba bastante irritada con el asunto. _Cómo no_, pensó, _la cara de foca defendiendo a su amorcito_―. Tú no eres absolutamente nadie como para andar difundiendo cosas por ahí sobre Draco. NO ERES NADIE, ¿entendido? ―repitió, prácticamente en un grito desaforado―. Y si me entero que continúan hablando estupideces, yo misma me encargaré de borrarlas del mapa.

―Pero, Pansy… ―volvió a hablar la muchacha de la voz grave, ahora menos segura de lo que decía. Parecía que Parkinson, si bien era una estúpida, tenía cierto control sobre el resto de algunos Slytherin, y Ginny supuso que serían aquellos de familias con menos renombre dentro de aquel asqueroso grupo de mortífagos.

―Pero, nada ―finalizó Pansy con lo que iba a decir su compañera―. Y ahora sigamos patrullando, que no tengo todo el día para perder con ustedes.

Y, sin decir nada más, las tres estudiantes de Slytherin se alejaron rápidamente de allí, con Parkinson al frente. Ginny se preguntó durante unos segundos si ella había tenido razón el día de la Cena de Bienvenida, al pensar que Malfoy se encontraba alejado del grupo por haber fallado a su tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore. Pero, lo que le resultaba más extraño, era que ese mismo día en la cena lo había visto alejado hasta de Parkinson, aunque aún ella lo defendía. Era una situación a la que no le encontraba sentido, y debía poner al corriente de esto a sus amigos, si es que el ED pensaría regresar a su antigua tarea de luchar contra el orden establecido…

Ginny se encontraba aún detrás de la estatua del hombre lobo, uniendo sus ideas, cuando el galeón que llevaba en su mano comenzó a tornarse caliente. Sin esperar un segundo, salió de su escondite y observó que en su galeón se formaban las siguientes palabras: "La he encontrado, cerca del aula de Pociones. Está bien." _¿Cerca del aula de Pociones?_, se preguntó Ginny, _¿qué haría Luna allí perdida?_

Apresuradamente, y volviendo a correr como si fuese el fin del mundo, Ginny bajó ocho pisos del castillo casi en quince minutos, y agradeció a sus hermanos internamente por haber compartido sus conocimientos con ella sobre los atajos y pasadizos de Hogwarts desde pequeña, cuando ella les había preguntado cómo hacían para levantarse cinco minutos antes de una clase y aún así nunca se retrasaban. "¿Tú crees que cuatro magos locos construyeron un castillo de más de diez pisos para subirlo y bajarlo en más de una hora?", había dicho Fred ese día. "Estaban locos, pero no eran estúpidos", recordaba que George le respondía a su hermano, mientras se burlaban de ella y su ingenuidad. Así que, desde ese momento, Ginny también se había convertido en una experta en levantarse tarde por las mañanas y llegar a tiempo a sus clases, algo que le había servido de mucho, ya que le encantaba dormir. Mientras tomaba el último atajo, observó que Michael Corner también se acercaba a las mazmorras, donde estaba ubicada el aula de Pociones y, al verla, se dirigió a ella algo nervioso.

―He leído lo que informó Nev, ¿crees que le haya sucedido algo?

―No lo sé ―respondió, mientras caminaba rápidamente por aquel largo pasillo. Por estar en las mazmorras, se encontraban en un sitio bastante oscuro, iluminado sólo con unas antorchas, y rodeados de humedad, por lo que Ginny se sintió un tanto apesadumbrada y somnolienta, tal vez por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tanto en menos de una hora―. Pero Neville dijo que estaba bien, así que supongo que no ha sido tan grave.

―Eso espero ―contestó Michael, mientras entre los dos inspeccionaban aula por aula, intentando encontrar aquella en la que se encontraba Luna―. ¡Ginny, aquí! ―la llamó, ingresando a un aula que estaba bastante alejada de donde ella se encontraba.

En ese instante, Ginny se apresuró a llegar allí, y cuando ingresó lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Luna estaba recostada en el suelo, utilizando de almohada lo que podía suponer era la túnica de Neville, con algunos cortes en su uniforme, por lo que Ginny supuso que había esquivado unos cuantos hechizos; pero, además, junto a ella había una silla de la cual colgaba una soga. ¿Podría ser que a Luna la hayan atado a una silla? Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro, porque, a pesar de todo, su amiga conservaba aquella mirada soñadora que siempre llevaba consigo, como si haber desaparecido por horas fuese un problema mínimo y sin importancia.

―¡Luna! ―exclamó, arrodillándose junto a su amiga, tomando una de sus manos―. Nos has dado un susto de muerte… ―dijo, intentando contener unas cuantas lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos color café.

―No deben preocuparse tanto ―comenzó a decir su amiga, acariciando delicadamente la mano de Ginny, brindándole seguridad―. Aquí estoy: sana, salva y entera.

―Tan entera no te encontré, a decir verdad… ―contó Neville, quien se mantenía al lado de Luna, con un gesto protector bastante notorio. Ginny, al oír sus palabras, lo observó con el gesto fruncido, como pidiéndole algún tipo de explicación acerca de lo que había dicho―. Estaba desmayada y atada a esa silla, y tuve que esperar bastante hasta que recuperó el reconocimiento.

―Luna, ¿quién te ha atacado de esta forma? ―quiso saber Michael, quien se había puesto de pie y tenía una expresión de duda en el rostro.

―Unos Slytherin, aunque no sé sus nombres ―respondió su amiga, intentando hacer memoria―. Sólo recuerdo que estaba llegando bastante temprano a clase de Pociones y me crucé con ellos ―continuó, moviendo con dificultad los labios―. Comenzaron a decir cosas sobre mi padre y sus publicaciones en el Quisquilloso. Me pidieron que me retractara y no lo hice, y por eso me atacaron.

―¿Cuántos eran, Luna? ―preguntó Ginny. No podía creer que esos insufribles de Slytherin se hubiesen atrevido a atacar a Luna por las declaraciones de su padre. La habían agredido físicamente, lastimado, atado y encerrado en un aula… era peor de lo que imaginaba. Aunque su amiga no había salido muy herida, estaba muy en claro que nadie pagaría por esto, especialmente porque, según ellos, estaban haciendo algo correcto y que ella merecía.

―Tres, estoy segurísima.

―¿Con qué hechizos te atacaron? ―quiso saber Neville, poniéndose ahora de pie―. Madam Pomfrey debería estar aquí. Envié a dos alumnas de segundo año de Ravenclaw a buscarla, hace como diez minutos ―completó, preocupado por la tardanza de la enfermera de Hogwarts.

―Ninguno me lanzó ninguna maldición imperdonable… ―contó Luna―. Recuerdo que lanzaban algunas maldiciones fáciles… pero supongo que eran de cuarto o quinto año, y aunque estaban bastante entrenados, no fueron más allá.

―¿Cómo lograron desmayarte? ―preguntó Michael, también observando, junto a Neville, el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, esperando la llegada de la enfermera.

―Aturdí a uno, y en ese momento me distraje… ―prosiguió en su relato su amiga―. Unos segundos después uno de ellos me atacó por la espalda, y desde ese instante no recuerdo más nada.

―Creo que debemos vengarnos ―dijo Neville en un tono más bajo, con gesto decidido y audaz―. Ellos creen que nos tienen controlados y dominados, y no saben que nosotros podemos enfrentarlos… ¡somos el ED! ―exclamó, dando a entender algo obvio―. No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados esperando a que ataquen a más de los nuestros.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―afirmó Michael, acompañando a las palabras que Neville recién había pronunciado―. Debemos actuar cuanto antes.

―¿Qué dices, Ginny? ―inquirió su amigo, observándola fijamente.

―Yo…

Ginevra, si bien quería vengar a su amiga, se sentía bastante cohibida aún con ese tema. Sí, sentía la valentía de toda una Gryffindor correr por sus venas, y sabía que ella podría lograrlo… pero, aquellos primeros días en que se había visto tan encerrada en aquel tipo de encarcelamiento, en donde todo se había transformado en una niebla borrosa y constante, y en donde los colores habían desaparecido para dar paso al gris que todo lo rodeaba, se había preguntando cuánto podría aguantar y soportar, cuánto deberían luchar contra aquellas personas que -indudablemente- eran más fuertes, más poderosos, y más numerosos que ellos. Ginny se encontraba en un ir y venir constante… estaba detenida constantemente entre aquello que sabía que debía enfrentar, y entre la duda de no saber cómo hacerlo, cómo continuar su vida en medio de una guerra terrorífica que estaba a punto de estallar. Porque, decirlo era realmente fácil, pero batallar contra la muerte, no lo era. Y, por más que ella fuese una Gryffindor hecha y derecha, una Weasley en toda su plenitud, y la única mujer nacida en su familia luego de varios siglos, nada le aseguraba que ella pudiese lograrlo. Y ese era su principal miedo: no poder pararse y luchar por sus ideales, no ser lo suficientemente valiente para confrontar sus temores.

Estaba a punto de responder a Neville que era mejor esperar a ver si las cosas empeoraban, cuando la enfermera entró de forma bastante atolondrada, aunque sinceramente preocupada, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había llevado a Luna de allí, y les había ordenado a Michael, Neville y ella que volviesen a sus respectivas clases, ya que no quería atender más castigados ni heridos por el momento. Observando el reloj que colgaba de la pared de aquella aula vacía, los tres se percataron de que faltaban tan sólo cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases de la tarde. Sabiendo que los Carrow aplicaban castigos a todos los alumnos que llegaban tarde -habían creado una especie de aula para los "impuntuales", donde los alumnos pasaban todo el día allí escribiendo con aquella pluma que usaba Umbridge, la cual utilizaba la sangre de quien escribía como tinta, marcando así en la mano la frase que se estaba escribiendo-, decidieron no tentar su suerte e ir a sus clases sin reprochar la orden de Madam Pomfrey, prometiendo a Luna que irían a verla en cuánto pudiesen, seguramente en el horario de visita a la biblioteca.

* * *

Las clases de ese día habían sido bastante aburridas, dado que los profesores estaban obligados a enseñar los temas que los Carrow habían impuesto, y la mayoría de los hechizos de defensa y de los conjuros que sirviesen en cualquier tipo de lucha o enfrentamiento o que ayudasen a los magos en cualquier aprieto, estaban prohibidos. Como le había comentado Neville, parecía que los mortífagos querían convertirlos en unos inútiles incapaces de utilizar la varita, porque eso les convenía a ellos para que nadie pudiese batallar contra ellos.

Había ido a visitar a Luna a la enfermería por la tarde, y la había encontrado con un aspecto muchísimo mejor. Ya no tenía ningún corte en su cuerpo, y parecía que Madam Pomfrey le había dado alguna poción revitalizadora, porque se la veía con más ánimo. Además, su amiga estaba bastante alegre ya que Neville le había comentado la respuesta que había recibido de Abbott y de Corner cuando preguntó a través del galeón falso del ED si alguien la había visto. "Parece que no somos los únicos que quieren un poco de rebeldía", le había dicho, mientras sonreía, asegurándole que el ED volvería a la marcha en poco tiempo. Ginny, sinceramente, no quería hablar mucho del tema, así que sólo le había comentado que McGonagall se había comunicado con los Carrow para evitar que la castigaran por faltar a clases, y estos le habían dicho que ya estaban enterados del castigo que Luna había recibido por los malos hábitos y las publicaciones indeseables de su padre. Así que, para Ginny ya había quedado claro que los Carrow aprobaban ese tipo de enfrentamientos malintencionados de "tres contra uno", que eran completamente injustos y no tenían sentido alguno.

Luego de salir de la enfermería, dejando a Neville con Luna, y diciendo que debía retirar algunos libros de la biblioteca, decidió que sería mejor alejarse un poco de aquel aislamiento en el que los mantenían, por lo que se le ocurrió visitar la Lechucería del castillo, que se encontraba en una de las torres más altas, y en donde la gran cantidad de ventanas que adornaban las paredes la hacían sentirse un poco más libre y menos encarcelada.

Subió por las escaleras y caminó por los corredores y pasillos, rápidamente, ya que lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era encontrarse con alguna patrulla de Slytherins o con su "guardia personal", como los llamaba Luna en forma de burla. Y, andando tranquilamente, sin ningún pensamiento que la molestase, entró en la Lechucería aspirando la libertad: el viento hacía revolotear su cabello pelirrojo, y la forma en que las lechuzas volaban a su alrededor traía a su mente recuerdos de los momentos en que se encontraba a decenas de metros sobre el suelo, cuando utilizaba su escoba. El aire era puro, y por la ventana se podía observar el atardecer de una forma magnífica: los colores se colaban dentro de la Lechucería y emitían matices por aquí y por allí, todos entre los tonos rosados y anaranjados, dibujando formas extrañas en el suelo.

Ginny se sintió bastante alegre, si es que el pequeño sentimiento de calor que albergaba su corazón podía llamarse alegría, porque hacía varias semanas que ese gris que odiaba inundaba sus pensamientos de forma completa, sin poder recordar, simplemente, como se veía el verde del pastizal del campo de Quidditch brillando a lo lejos, provocando que sus ojos se iluminaran, añorando la sensación de aquel pasto de un color tan impetuoso bajo sus pies, y la adrenalina que invadía sus venas, antes de expulsarse hacia el aire, y remontar vuelo. Sus pensamientos estaban recreando aquellos momentos tan lejanos, cuando oyó sonidos de pisadas, aceleradas, y voces que discutían algo que no podía entender bien. Una de esas voces, la femenina, la reconoció al instante: era la cara de foca Parkinson. Sin embargo, la voz masculina no podía encontrarla en su memoria, o tal vez había estado tan ensimismada consigo misma que no había podido identificarla bien. Sin embargo, la duda se marchó en un segundo, cuando Pansy Parkinson volvió a hablar prácticamente chillando el nombre de su interlocutor.

―Draco, es que no lo comprendo… ¡te he dicho mil veces que nosotros no te culpamos por no haber podido asesinar a Dumbledore! ―exclamó, con una voz bastante irritante. Ginny se había ocultado nuevamente tras una columna, lo bastante gruesa y amplia para que no se notase su contorno, y había decidido permanecer allí, hasta que ambos abandonasen la Lechucería, ya que un enfrentamiento con aquellos dos no le convenía, en absoluto.

―Pansy… estás agotando la poca paciencia con la he nacido ―respondió Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras, de forma sigilosa y amenazante. Al oírlo, Ginny no pudo evitar reprimir una risa, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero la respuesta de Malfoy a Parkinson le había resultado graciosa―. Pero te he dicho yo también mil veces que hago lo que se me dé la real gana. Y si no quiero andar con unos estúpidos que ahora se creen importantes por querer ser mortífagos, no lo hago.

―Es que no logro entender… ―comenzó a decir Pansy, y Ginny dio gracias a Merlín porque había bajado el tono de su voz unas cuantas octavas―. ¿Ya no te interesa ser parte de nosotros? ¿Te da igual nuestra causa?

―Todos ustedes son unos idiotas que no saben lo que quieren ―exclamó Malfoy, y Ginny pudo notar que estaba bastante exasperado. Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, y se percató de que el Slytherin observaba también el campo de Quidditch en la distancia, como ella lo había hecho hacía tan sólo unos segundos atrás―. Ahora todos quieren ser mortífagos porque Voldemort está en el poder… pero yo no pienso como ustedes. Sí, seguiré al Lord, pero por mí cuenta. No necesito unirme a su grupito de pandillas inútiles, ni hablarles porque ahora se creen superiores a los demás ―prosiguió, cada vez más enfurecido―. Nunca me importó nadie, y nunca me importará nadie más que yo. Soy un Malfoy, ¿lo entiendes?

―Pero… Draco… ―Ginny pudo notar que la voz de Parkinson sonaba bastante dolida. Y, aunque no sintió pena por aquella chica, sí pensó que Malfoy había sido duro con sus palabras, y a cualquiera le dolería lo que había dicho―. Pensé que estaríamos juntos en esto… siempre hemos dicho que cuando el Lord regresara, permaneceríamos unidos.

―No, Pansy ―la cortó firmemente Malfoy, girándose para observarla―. TÚ siempre has querido permanecer a mi lado ―prosiguió, apuntándole con el dedo―. TÚ nunca has entendido que no pretendo nada contigo. Y por más que he intentado alejarte de mí, has creído que me importas, que significas algo para mí. Pero NO, Parkinson. Yo no tengo amigos, no necesito de nadie. Soy un Malfoy ―concluyó―. Y menos aún necesito de ti.

Ginny se cubrió sus labios, ante aquella revelación que estaba presenciando. Si bien ella sabía, y todo el colegio también, que Pansy Parkinson estaba obsesionada con Draco Malfoy, era un pensamiento común que todos tenían el creer que ellos terminarían juntos, y hasta varios llegaron a comentar que estaban comprometidos. Ginny, sin poder contener su curiosidad, se movió un poco hacia la derecha, y observó la escena que se había recreado en su mente: Parkinson miraba vacilante a un Malfoy enfurecido, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas que seguramente comenzarían a caer en cualquier instante, y movía la boca como un pez, abriéndola y cerrándola, sin saber qué responder a semejante discurso.

―Yo… yo… ―decía, una y otra vez, como perdida en sus pensamientos―. Yo…

―Si no tienes nada que decir, vete ―le dijo Malfoy, destilando odio en cada palabra―. ¡VETE!

Ante aquel terrorífico grito, repleto de desesperación, Pansy Parkinson salió prácticamente volando de aquel sitio, con una mano cubriendo su rostro. Ginny, a decir verdad, también se había asustado con ese grito repentino que había soltado Malfoy, y sin querer había omitido un sonido, que había escapado de sus labios. Con bastante miedo, y sin saber si realmente el Slytherin la había oído, se permitió asomarse disimuladamente por el costado izquierdo de aquella columna, y se encontró con un Malfoy observándola directamente, desde un ángulo que la dejaba expuesta por completo.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, ante aquel descubrimiento, y la sorpresa se tornó en duda en segundos, cuando se percató de que Malfoy sólo se había quedado de pie, inspeccionándola, como si fuese un espécimen que no reconocía, como si no supiese que estaba frente a Ginny Weasley. El rostro de Malfoy aún seguía contrariado, y sus ojos parecían dos océanos misteriosos, repletos de secretos ocultos en lo más profundo, imposibles de descifrar. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, angulosos, y delgados, y sus pálidos labios se mantenían en una línea recta, como si no fuesen a abrirse para pronunciar ninguna palabra, durante siglos y siglos. Ginny nunca se había percatado de que Malfoy fuese tan imponente y temible, o tal vez fuese el tipo de situación en que se habían encontrado uno frente al otro: por lo que podía intuir, seguramente el Slytherin ya sabría que ella había oído toda la conversación que había mantenido con Pansy Parkinson, y se aseguraría de que no repitiese ninguna de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

Aún con toda la expectación que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, y para más asombro de Ginny, los segundos pasaban y pasaban, uno tras otro, y Malfoy sólo seguía allí, de pie, impresionantemente recto, con una mirada cada vez más oscura, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para él. Ginny, sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo a que hiciese algo: a que la enfrentase de una vez por todas, o a que simplemente le hablase, porque ese tipo de silencio la estaba dejando bastante pasmada.

Pero, cuando sus ojos color café conectaron con los de él, Ginevra Weasley no estaba preparada para lo que reconoció en aquel instante… algo que la dejó aturdida, y atontada, e inesperadamente sorprendida: Draco Malfoy tenía los ojos de color gris.

Y era aquel _gris_ que estaba absorbiendo cada día de su vida.

_"Quiero escapar…_

_Gris es todo lo que hay._

_Quiero escapar, _

_gris es todo…"_

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se detuvieron un minutito a leer mi historia... ¿Les gustó? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Gracias nuevamente y hasta luego!


	4. Déjenme llorar

**_Los personajes son propiedad de JKR_**

* * *

Este capítulo está basado en la canción _"Déjenme llorar"_ de Carla Morrison.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Déjenme llorar**_

Cada día que pasaba no tenía sentido. No sabía quién habitaba dentro de su corazón, ni tampoco de su alma… y, por ese motivo, no se sentía ella misma. Sus pensamientos divagaban constantemente entre sus recuerdos de Harry, que cada vez se tornaban más borrosos, y aquellos días que pasaba encerrada dentro de Hogwarts, como un ser invisible, como alguien que camina entre sombras. ¿Dónde había quedado esa Ginny valerosa, temible, llena de vida y energía, de fuego interno, de llamas invencibles, que siempre estaría dispuesta a luchar por sus ideales?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Neville y Luna todavía intentaban convencerla de que actuar sería la única solución… pero, aún así, Ginny siempre encontraba alguna excusa o pretexto para hacerles entender que ellos no lograrían nada, que se estaban enfrentando a un poder demasiado extremo, y que no era una muy buena idea querer hacer frente al mismísimo asesino de Dumbledore y todos su secuaces. Sin embargo, sus amigos, como bien sabía Ginny, no darían el brazo a torcer, y se estaban contactando -disimuladamente y sin levantar sospechas- con aquellos pocos miembros del ED que aún permanecían en Hogwarts y estaban dispuestos a batallar contra los Mortífagos.

Por aquellos últimos días, en sueños, Ginny se veía a sí misma frente a un camino empedrado, bordeado de árboles secos y desojados, desprovistos de vida, cubiertos por aquella niebla gris espesa que parecía adentrarse en sus sentidos, de tal forma, que sus ganas de penetrar aquel sendero se hacían inmensas, pero su miedo a lo desconocido se lo impedía... así que, sólo se quedaba allí, de pie frente a ese camino misterioso y profundo, sabiendo que del otro lado encontraría _algo_, pero sin ser lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarse a intentarlo.

Siempre se despertaba abruptamente, con la voz de su conciencia repitiendo: _"debes luchar, Ginevra…"_. Una y otra vez esa voz se colaba por sus poros, a través de su piel, y penetraba en su mente. Y era ese sueño, y aquella voz que su conciencia se empinaba a compenetrar en su interior, lo que hacía que Ginny se preguntaba si aún quedaba una mínima esperanza en aquella guerra.

_"¿Crees que puedas lograrlo, Harry?"_, le había preguntado una vez, en una de sus visitas a los campos extensos de la Madriguera, que tenían luego del almuerzo.

_"No lo sé… yo… Dumbledore pretendía que encontrase el resto de los Horrocruxes yo sólo, pero aún no sé siquiera qué objetos debo buscar…"_, había respondido Harry, apoyando delicadamente la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras ambos observaban como Ron, Fred y George se encargaban de recolectar gnomos del jardín que estaba junto a la casa. _"Creo que Dumbledore confiaba demasiado en mí mismo, y no sé si yo siento la misma confianza en mí…"_, continuó Harry, acariciando su mano, intentando encontrar el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

_"Harry… confiar en ti no significa que el éxito sea seguro…"_, le había dicho Ginny, ahora mirando directamente sus ojos, en aquella tarde de sol, que los hacía ver aún más azules de lo que eran. _"Si confías en tus ideales, si confías en la elección de Dumbledore, debes intentarlo… tal vez las cosas no se den como tú quieres, pero no por eso debes tener miedo de tu confianza, Harry."_

Aquella respuesta que Ginny había dado una vez al muchacho que ocupaba su corazón parecía haberse desvanecido… ahora, era ella misma quien, sin saber por qué, había perdido toda la confianza que una vez había intentado entregar a Harry. Las palabras se habían alejado de su recuerdo, y ya no les encontraba sentido alguno, porque era ella quien ahora tenía miedo de su confianza, de luchar, de ir más allá sin saber realmente cuál sería su destino. Ya no sabía siquiera si debía confiar en Harry… él, simplemente, se había ido, de un momento a otro, y sus ojos color azul mar se tornaban cada vez más oscuros en sus pensamientos, como si aquella misma neblina gris que la perseguía se estuviera adueñando también de lo único que poseía de él, de su amor. Ginny siempre se había maravillado con el brillo azulado que emanaban los ojos de Harry… pero, ahora, con el paso de los días, su mente los estaba tornando opacos, despojándolos de su luminosidad. Y eso era lo que estaba extinguiendo su propia vida.

Porque Harry ahora no estaba con ella… no estaban sus ojos azules repletos de brillos; ni estaban sus manos acariciando las suyas suavemente, buscando un poco de comprensión y afecto; y tampoco estaban sus palabras llenas de dudas que requerían de su apoyo. Harry no se encontraba a su lado para ser uno entre todos, ni oía ya su voz en medio de sueños, ni podía sentir el calor que emanaba su piel cada vez que la rosaba disimuladamente, bajo la mesa, haciendo que se sonrojara. Tampoco volvería a sentir su mirada cargada de anhelo a lo lejos, mientras hablaba sobre algún tema bastante aburrido con su hermano; ni podría saber nuevamente como se sentían sus labios rozando a los suyos, robándole el aliento, cuando se despedían por las noches, a escondidas de ojos curiosos, con ayuda de Hermione.

Harry, simplemente, se había ido. Y Ginny lo sentía cada vez más lejos de su vida, de su corazón y de su cuerpo… y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, debía dejarlo ir. Debía dejar que su recuerdo finalmente se perdiera para siempre, y debía intentar comenzar de nuevo, como alguien más, como una nueva Ginny. Como alguien con un corazón entero, fuerte y valiente, dispuesto a luchar, a enfrentar batallas, a ponerse de pie ante la mismísima muerte. Ginny debía renacer en un cuerpo no lastimado por el paso del tiempo ni por la pérdida, ni desgastado por el dolor de saber que Harry tal vez ya no volvería a ella… porque el esfuerzo y la energía que sacaba de sí misma día tras día para no olvidar por completo el rostro de Harry la estaban enterrando en un pozo sin fondo ni salida; y Ginny sabía que, si no escapaba rápidamente de aquel laberinto, quedaría encarcelara allí, para siempre…

* * *

Aquel miércoles había resultado bastante agradable: eran las cuatro de la tarde y el sol intenso se colaba por el enorme ventanal de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los rayos arrancaban destellos dorados en cada sitio donde se posaban, y el calor se internaba dentro de Ginny, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón color morado, apartado en una esquina, cuya vista daba directo hacia afuera. La Sala estaba casualmente bastante vacía, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos tenían clase en ese momento. Sin querer internarse en sus pensamientos, porque siempre se tornaban demasiado oscuros, Ginny posó su mirada en la enorme chimenea que adornaba toda una pared, con sus leones de piedra tallada a cada costado; luego en las cortinas moradas con diminutas líneas doradas que bordeaban las ventanas, y se mecían con la leve brisa que ingresaba desde aquellas alturas; y en los cuadros mágicos que había en cada espacio de pared libre, donde sus integrantes iban y venían, conversando y riéndose, bastante ajenos a la realidad que se extendía por fuera de ellos.

A lo lejos, divisó una mesita de madera oscura, con un juego de ajedrez mágico sobre ella: las piezas se movían sobre el tablero, unas sin siquiera mirarse, y otras tan aburridas que se atacaban entre sí, ya que nadie jugaba con ellas desde hacía varios meses. Ginny sonrió para sí misma al recordar a su hermano aplastando -literalmente- a cada estudiante que se atreviese a confrontarlo, inclusive a ella, y no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente si Ron estuviese en Hogwarts, ya hubiese utilizado el juego… tal vez, para aliviar penas, tal vez porque era su juego favorito y se sentía bien vencer a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Ron ahora no estaba allí, y seguramente por eso hacía varios meses que nadie utilizaba aquel ajedrez mágico.

Mientras se concentraba en recrear formas en los reflejos que el sol dejaba a través de las cortinas en el suelo alfombrado de la Sala Común, percibió un ruido bastante extraño y fuerte que provenía del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Parecían voces, una era de un muchacho, que gritaba algo inentendible, y se notaba que estaba nervioso y muy enfurecido. Al oír los gritos de aquel alumno, que exigía al retrato poder entrar a la Sala de Gryffindor, Ginny pudo reconocer el tono de Neville, y se preocupó inmediatamente. ¿Cómo podía ser que se hubiese olvidado de la contraseña y estuviese armando semejante escándalo?

―¡Necesito entrar AHORA! ―gritaba Neville, extremadamente furioso―. No recuerdo la contraseña, ¿no entiendes? ¡No sé, NO ME ACUERDO LA MALDITA CONTRASEÑA!

―Señor Longbottom, creo que usted se está ganando un buen castigo… ―decía ahora la Dama Gorda, con aquella voz risueña y pomposa que utilizaba siempre, tanto para decir cosas buenas como malas, y que a Ginny le irritaba bastante―. Tendré que comunicar a la profesora McGonagall acerca de su comportamiento y…

Ginny, sin poder continuar escuchando el discurso que pretendía dar la señora del retrato, se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la Sala Común, y abrió ella misma la puerta, para permitir el paso de Neville, no sin antes aferrar fuertemente la varita en su mano derecha, dentro de su túnica… siempre había alguna posibilidad en aquellos momentos de que algún intruso que no fuese Neville se hiciese pasar por él para ingresar a una Sala Común que no era la de su casa. Como bien sabía Ginny, nunca había que ser ingenua ante esas posibilidades.

―¡Oh, al fin! ―exclamó su amigo, observando quien había abierto el retrato, permitiéndole el paso. Se dirigió hacia el interior de la Sala Común sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, y se abalanzó sobre una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la chimenea, completamente fuera de control, arrojando con fuerza al suelo una pila de libros y una lámpara de color dorado que había sobre ella. Ginny, sin poder creerse del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aseguró un poco más su varita, y en silencio esperó a que Neville se tranquilizase un poco―. ¡Son unos desgraciados! ASESINOS, GINNY. ¡A esas personas les gusta provocar dolor, sufrimiento! LES GUSTA TORTURAR, ¿entiendes?

―Neville, no comprendo qué… ―comenzó a decir, pero fue cortada abruptamente por los alaridos de su amigo, quien ahora caminaba a su alrededor, moviendo sus manos descontroladamente, mientras su piel se tornaba de un color morado, seguramente por la exaltación de sus nervios.

―No, no comprendes nada porque vives en tu mundo, Ginny ―le dijo, señalándola con un dedo acusador, mientras la observaba con aquellos ojos desorbitados―. ¡Piensas que ninguno de nosotros sufre como tú! Que eres la única que teme por Harry, por Ron y por Hermione… ¡pero no es así, Ginny, ¿sabes?! ―vociferó, alzando sus brazos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima―. Ellos son nuestra única esperanza, ¡todos los sabemos! Pero, claro, en vez de enfrentar tu destino, prefieres ir por ahí, dando lástima, ¿verdad?

Ginevra no podía creer la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos: su tierno amigo, su querido Nev, estaba acusándola de ser una cobarde, de ocultar su valentía Gryffindor, de olvidar quién era en realidad. El dedo con que Neville la señalaba se dirigía a ella de forma casi tortuosa, como si fuese una espada con filo clavándose en medio de su corazón. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió como unas gruesas lágrimas saladas comenzaron a formar líneas rectas por sus mejillas, cayendo directamente sobre la alfombra de la Sala Común. Sus labios se movieron, con dificultad, mientras su amigo aún seguía con su mirada furiosa sobre ella… pero las palabras no salieron. Su voz se había tornado vacía, invisible, sin capacidad para elevarse sobre nadie.

―¿Qué sucede, Ginny? ―continuó Neville, tomándola por los hombros, sacudiendo levemente su diminuto cuerpo, haciendo que Ginny sintiese dolor frente a aquel tacto―. ¡No entiendo por qué no eres tú misma! No te reconozco… la Ginny de antes ya hubiese elaborado todo tipo de planes y estrategias para intentar enfrentar a los Carrow, para batallar contra esos malditos asesinos. ¡Y tú no! ―exclamó, nuevamente llenando la Sala Común con su voz cargada de odio y resentimiento―. TÚ NO. Tú prefieres dejar que torturen a niños pequeños, y se salgan con la suya, ¿es eso?

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Ginny, con un hilo de voz. Se soltó del agarre de Neville y, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, se limpió con el puño de su túnica el resto de lágrimas que aún surcaban su rostro―. Repite, Neville, por favor.

―¡Oh! ¿Ahora te interesa? ¿Recién ahora crees que vale la pena enfrentarlos?―pronunció su amigo, en un tono de recriminación, alejándose unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba―. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde, Ginny.

―¿Qué ha sucedido, Neville? ―volvió a repetir Ginny, en un tono seguro. Si bien se sentía pequeña ante las acusaciones de su mejor amigo, en parte porque sabía que cierto porcentaje de sus palabras eran ciertas, no dejaría que nadie la señalara con el dedo ni le gritara de esa forma para luego no darle ninguna explicación―. Quiero que me digas exactamente…

―¡HAN QUERIDO OBLIGADARME A TORTURAR A UN NIÑO DE SEGUNDO CURSO, GINNY, ESO ES LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO! ―vociferó Neville, acercándose a ella, y elevando su voz hasta convertirla en un chillido, roto y desesperado. Ginny pronunció una exclamación de asombro, apenas oída por su amigo, y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, mucho más abundantes que las anteriores.

―Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto. Yo no sabía… no tenía idea de que…

―No lo sientas por mí, me negué a hacerlo ―la cortó, volteándose. Ginny notó que también había comenzado a llorar, tal vez por el recuerdo de aquello tan terrible que había vivido minutos atrás, tal vez por la rabia que corría por sus venas, o seguramente por un conjunto de ambas. Era demasiado, ¿torturar a un niño de segundo curso? ¿Por qué, aunque fuesen Mortífagos, los Carrow querrían hacer algo tan horrible a un niño que seguramente no podría siquiera alzar su varita contra ellos?―. Seguramente me castigarán por eso ―completó, cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Y qué… qué sucedió luego? ―Ginny quería acercarse a su amigo, quería acurrucarlo entre sus brazos, y brindarle todo ese apoyo y comprensión que sabía que necesitaba, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada por su enojo y por sus repentinas acusaciones contra ella. Por eso, simplemente, se quedó allí de pie, frente a él, observándolo a través del agua salada que inundaba sus ojos color café, esperando su respuesta.

―Malfoy ―soltó, sin gesto alguno que explicara lo que estaba diciendo.

―¿Malfoy… Draco Malfoy? ―repitió, sin poder evitar que su mente recordara la última vez que lo había visto, en la Lechucería del colegio. Esa vez, él la había descubierto tras una de las columnas, oyendo su pelea con Pansy Parkinson. Pero, para asombro de Ginny, sólo lo la había observado, como si no pudiese reconocer a quien tenía delante, y luego de un escrutinio bastante largo para su tolerancia, se había alejado de allí, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Sin siquiera emitir algún sonido, o demostrar algún gesto que la hiciera saber en qué estaría pensando. Sin si habitual _pobretona _o _cabeza de zanahoria. _Sin absolutamente nada…

―Sí, el estúpido de Draco Malfoy… ―le respondió Neville, cargando su voz de un odio cada vez más notorio―. Él finalmente torturó al pobre niño, ¿sabes? ¡Le lanzó un _crucio_, Ginny! ESE MALDITO MORTÍFAGO NO SINTIÓ NINGÚN TIPO DE PENA O REMORDIMIENTO POR TORTURAR A UN NIÑO DE DOCE AÑOS.

―Nev, cálmate, por favor… ―pronunció Ginny, con voz temblorosa. Su cuerpo había reaccionado inmediatamente ante lo que le estaba contando su amigo, y se colmó de rencor, de aborrecimiento y, a la vez, de dolor, por saber que un niño de doce años había sido torturado, nada más y nada menos, con una de las peores maldiciones imperdonables. Intentó dar unos pasos hacia Neville, pero este se alejó otra vez, como si no quisiera sentirla cerca. En ese instante, el muchacho la observó con un gesto de duda y desolación que traspasó cada uno de sus poros, y que dio a entender a Ginny que estaba decepcionado de ella.

―No entiendo cómo puedes estar aquí tan tranquila, sin luchar, Ginny… ―exclamó su amigo, ahora más tranquilo, pero con su voz cargada de algo que no podía identificar―. Te veo, y no te reconozco… no sé qué pensaría tu familia de ti si estuviesen todos acá. ¿Qué crees que diría Harry al verte tan indiferente frente a esta guerra? ¿Este es el amor que le tienes? ―cuestionó Neville, cada vez más lejos de ella, y no sólo físicamente―. ¿Estás vengándote de él porque se fue y no ha querido llevarte? ¿Dejas de lado su causa por eso?

―¡NO! ―Ginny era ahora la que había gritado frente a las palabras de Neville. No entendía por qué su amigo la lastimaba de aquella forma; ese no era él, aquel muchacho tímido, pero también simpático, que había aprendido a conocer y hasta a admirar con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, no pudo odiarlo, ni enojarse por todo lo que estaba escupiendo en su cara, porque así como Neville era alguien más, ella tampoco se reconocía a sí misma, y es por eso que su amigo estaba frente a ella, acusándola de indiferente y cuestionándole por su forma de actuar en las últimas semanas―. ¡No me culpes Neville… no hables de algo que no podrías entender! NADIE PUEDE ENTENDERME.

―¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si no hablas conmigo Ginny? ―le respondió―. ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE ENTIENDA SI VIVES DICIENDO QUE ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO Y QUE NO PODREMOS CONTRA ELLOS?

―¡Tú no entiendes! ―volvió a decir, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, sintiéndose desprovista de fuerza y de valentía para enfrentarse a una discusión que sabía que su amigo estaba conteniendo hacía varios días―. ¡YO NO PUEDO SOLA CON ESTO! El recuerdo de Harry me lastima… siento que por ese dolor me alejo de él todos los días, ¡y nadie puede ayudarme! ―vociferó, desesperada, observando en la lejanía a Neville, que también se encontraba en un estado de angustia―. ¡Y no sé si debo olvidarlo o recordarlo! Y no sé cómo luchar sin él, pero con Harry en mi mente no puedo seguir adelante… ¡mi cuerpo me pide alejarme de todo lo que era para enfrentar esta guerra! ¿TÚ PODRÍAS DEJAR DE LADO TODA TU VIDA PARA INTENTAR SEGUIR ADELANTE SIN SABER SI RESULTARÁ?

―Sí ―le aseguró su amigo, observándola tan directamente y con tanta sinceridad, que Ginny sintió como sus piernas se doblaban fácilmente, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo―. A veces, para ser lo suficientemente valiente y no temer a nada es necesario dejar tu vida de lado… eso tuvieron que hacer mis padres, ¿sabes? ―continuó, poniéndose a su altura, mientras su voz se convertía en su susurro―. Nadie me la ha dicho, pero yo sé que es así…

―¿Qué… qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Ginny, apenas pudiendo pronunciar aquella frase, ya que su cuerpo no dejaba de soltar llorosos fuertes, estremeciéndose por el miedo que sentía al haber sacado a la luz un torbellino de verdades que no había querido admitir anteriormente.

―No creo que nadie sea capaz de enfrentarse a una muerte casi segura si no olvida un poco de sí mismo y deja de lado su antigua vida… ―comenzó a decir Neville, observándola a través de sus ojos oscuros, que ahora se habían tornado sabios y decididos, algo que Ginny nunca había visto en ellos―. Creo que mis padres tuvieron que olvidarme, en parte, para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort. Pero, por otra parte, no me olvidaron completamente, porque ellos lucharon para asegurarse que yo pudiese tener un futuro, y pudiese crecer y vivir en un mundo mejor… aunque ellos no estuviesen del todo a mi lado, ¿no crees? ―prosiguió, limpiando sus lágrimas, y sonriéndole apenas. Era una sonrisa triste, y sin un atisbo mínimo de alegría, en realidad, pero a Ginny le reconfortó bastante, porque ya no se sentía tan cargada de pesimismo y oscuridad como hacía unos minutos atrás―. Y creo que también fue lo que sintió Harry, el día de la boda de tu hermano, cuando desapareció con Ron y Hermione… tuvo que dejarte de lado, Ginny, y tal vez no recordar ciertas cosas, para poder continuar con su tarea.

Ginevra, ante aquel discurso, sólo elevó la mirada hacia su amigo. Se sentía frente a una persona completamente distinta, y sabía que así era: Neville seguramente también había dejado de lado ciertas cosas de su pasado, y había guardado en el olvido muchos recuerdos que sería mejor no tener cerca, para poder estar de pie en aquella guerra, que provocaría mucho dolor y muerte, y que nadie tenía asegurado como acabaría, ni cuándo, ni dónde. Como él había dicho, sus esperanzas estaban puestas en Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero más allá de eso, debía borrarlos de su mente, encubrir su antigua vida para vislumbrar aquella Gryffindor valerosa y temible, que una vez había sido, y olvidar todo aquello que pudiese hacerla débil frente a los Mortífagos. Ginny sabía que debía dejar que el dolor del recuerdo de Harry se fuese de su cuerpo…

―Creo que… ―comenzó a decir, pero sin encontrar realmente las palabras indicadas para darse a entender―. Necesito estar sola, Nev…

―Está bien, pero intenta no cruzarte con ningún grupito de Slytherins, no queremos más castigos ―le contestó. La tomó de ambos brazos, delicadamente, y sin mucho esfuerzo ayudó a que se pusiese de pie. Ginny pudo notar que su amigo ahora estaba mucho más calmo, sin esa mirada de angustia e ira con la que la había observado mientras discutían, y hasta parecía sentirse un poco culpable por sus palabras―. Yo… lo siento, no quise gritarte de esa forma ni decir…

―No te preocupes, Nev ―lo cortó Ginny, colocando suavemente una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo, y brindándole con la mirada todo el apoyo que necesitaba, asegurándole que sus palabras habían provocado un cambio dentro de ella, y que estaría dispuesta a asimilarlo―. Tenías razón en todo lo que has dicho, yo no quise abrir los ojos… y los dejé solos en esto, a vos y a Luna, y lo siento muchísimo ―completó, antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse de allí, moviendo sus pies tan rápido como podía.

* * *

Los pasillos del castillo se encontraban repletos de alumnos. Seguramente serían las seis de la tarde, hora en que usualmente finalizaban todas las clases. Ginny caminaba entre la gente, con la espalda recta y con su nerviosismo a flor de piel. La discusión que había tenido con Neville le había traído a la mente varios sentimientos encontrados que no había querido dejar salir durante todo ese tiempo en Hogwarts, relacionados especialmente con Harry, y con lo que significaba emprender una batalla contra los Mortífagos. Recordaba las palabras de su amigo como si en ese mismo instante las estuviese susurrando en su oído… _"Creo que también fue lo que sintió Harry. Tuvo que dejarte de lado, Ginny, y tal vez no recordar ciertas cosas, para poder continuar con su tarea"._

¿Sería posible que Neville tuviese razón? ¿Harry habría olvidado de alguna forma a todos para poder seguir adelante y no sentirse tan miserable como ella? ¿Sería fácil para él enfrentarse a ese tipo de neblina que todo lo cubre para hacerlo prácticamente invisible?

Aunque Ginny no quisiese admitirlo, era muy posible que aquellas palabras que había gritado su amigo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor fuesen ciertas. De alguna manera, las personas deben dejar de lado su pasado para poder enfrentarse a su destino, a su presente. Y Ginny también sabía que Neville había tenido razón al decirle que ella estaba esquivando, por cobardía, aquello que debía hacer. Aquello con lo que debía cumplir, porque era una Gryffindor, una Weasley, y se había comprometido a luchar en nombre de Dumbledore. Era parte de un Ejército y, como había dicho Luna también, con palabras tan acertadas, _"los ejércitos enfrentan sus batallas"._

Así que, en ese preciso momento, Ginny sintió como la realidad golpeaba como una bludger en su interior, contra su cuerpo adolorido, desgastado y frágil, haciéndola trastabillar mientras caminaba por el séptimo piso. Pero, era esa misma realidad, la que le proporcionaba una fuerza superior, una valentía que jamás había sentido, sabiéndose capaz de enfrentar a los Carrow en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos, de ese color café que todos admiraban, se tornaron brillantes, refulgentes, y hasta siniestros, y Ginny sonrió al sentir gotas saladas recorriendo sus mejillas ahora ardientes: se sentía feliz de saber que intentaría comenzar de nuevo, que daría todo de sí misma por remediar el error de haber dejado de lado a sus amigos, y de haberse escondido tras aquella figura indecisa e insegura que no era realmente ella.

Inhaló, y exhaló un par de veces… ahora el aire llegaba puro a sus pulmones, despejando su mente y haciéndole sentir que su cuerpo volvía a la vida. Su mano, temblaba levemente al tomar su varita del interior de su túnica, pero Ginny sabía que era por la emoción de volverse a sentir capaz de enfrentarse a su magia, a su poder. Podía sentir como en sus venas revoloteaba ese don Weasley que llevaba desde su nacimiento: ser la primera hija mujer luego de siete generaciones. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, y sin poder contenerse, lanzó una carcajada al aire, y se escuchó a sí misma libre y confiada, como si hubiese despertado de un largo y siniestro sueño.

―Parece que ser pobre te ha afectado al cerebro por la mala alimentación, ¿no, Weasley?

Una voz pomposa y chillona se había entrometido entre sus pensamientos, y Ginny se sintió irritada al reconocer el tono de Pansy Parkinson, quien se reía a corito con su despreciable manada de muñecas descerebradas, por el comentario hiriente que había lanzado contra ella. Sin poder evitarlo, retiró la mano de su túnica, con la varita en ella, tomada fuerte y decididamente. Giró sobre sus talones, con toda esa potencia que había descubierto en sí misma, y observó con gesto molesto a las tres muchachas que tenía en frente, mientras les sonreía, demostrándoles que no les temía, en absoluto.

―Y a ti parece ser que el dinero no te ha podido solucionar ese problemita de voz de mandrágora que tienes desde tu nacimiento, ¿no, Parkinson? ―retrucó Ginny, con aquel sentimiento tan característico Weasley emanando de cada uno de sus poros. Sostuvo la mirada de la Slytherin con ímpetu, dándole a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser minoría frente a ellas tres, sabiendo además que podría enfrentarlas fácilmente: ella era una Gryffindor y era parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, después de todo.

―¿Te atreves a desafiarme, mugrosa _traidora a la sangre_? ―exclamó Parkinson, destilando odio en cada palabra que emitía. Se acercó con paso seguro hacia Ginny, quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, haciéndole frente a la Slytherin―. Sabes que puedo llevarte con los Carrow, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes los tipos de castigos que ellos tienen reservados para basuras como tú, Weasley? ―finalizó, acercando su rostro al de ella, observándola con repugnancia.

―No ―respondió Ginny simplemente. Y, con una sonrisa que destilaba ironía en toda su plenitud, sabiendo que eso enfurecería aún más a la serpiente que estaba frente a ella, agregó―: No he tenido el honor, Parkinson.

―Oh, parece que tienes ganas de ser graciosa… ―prosiguió su interlocutora, desplazando sus ojos por el cuerpo de Ginny, y deteniéndose en la varita que ella estaba sosteniendo firmemente con su mano―. Entrégame tu varita, tendrás el honor de conocer a Alecto y Amycus Carrow en persona, _comadreja_. A ver cuánto de graciosa tienes frente a ellos… ―concluyó, mientras dirigía su brazo para tomar su varita. Sin embargo, Parkinson se encontraba un tanto dudosa, y Ginny decidió que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por una chiquilla que se parecía a un intento bastante enclenque de Mortífaga; no sin antes demostrar que ella podía desarmar a sus tres oponentes, y enfrentarlas sin esfuerzo alguno.

―Si me tocas, lo lamentarás ―dijo en un susurro, tal vez sólo para que ella lo escuchara, pero lo bastante amenazador como para que la Slytherin diese un paso hacia atrás, inmediatamente, mirándola con gesto indeciso―. Y no lo diré dos veces.

―Cierra la maldita boca, Weasley, y entrégame la varita ―repitió, sonando bastante menos autoritaria.

―Si la quieres, ven por ella ―le contestó Ginny, elevando el mentón, y retándola a que se atreviese a intentarlo. La cara de Pansy Parkinson estaba notablemente contrariada: si bien no quería mostrarse inferior frente a una Weasley, y menos estando acompañada de aquellas dos inútiles, sabía que si se enfrentaba a ella posiblemente saldría perdiendo. Ginny era una hechicera mucho más poderosa, capaz y valiente, y eso hasta la propia Parkinson lo sabía, y seguramente sus amiguitas cabeza hueca también, aunque hasta el momento no habían emitido sonido alguno―. Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí, Parkinson…

―Eres una malnacida… ¡traidora inmunda! ―vociferó la Slytherin, elevando la varita, justo delante de Ginny. Ésta, sin pensarlo los veces, también le apuntó con su varita, alejándose unos pasos, para tener una visión un poco más amplia, por si las compañeras de Parkinson también decidían atacarla―. ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? _CRUC…_

―¡PANSY, DETENTE!

Una voz, masculina y grave, había resonado en medio de aquel pasillo del séptimo piso. Ginny giró su cabeza mínimamente, para no perder de vista a Parkinson, y para saber quién las había interrumpido, evitando de esta forma que la Slytherin le lanzara un _crucio_. Para su sorpresa, y sin poder creer en realidad lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese preciso instante, pudo observar como Draco Malfoy se acercaba tranquilamente, hacia donde se encontraba Parkinson, sin dirigirle ni una mínima mirada, y se posicionaba frente a ella, ocultando a Weasley con su cuerpo.

Las tres Slytherins parecían bastante felices de verlo, y Ginny se preguntó si Malfoy había detenido a Parkinson para unirse el también a la cacería. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no la había atacado por la espalda, o le había dicho alguna palabra hiriente, como él había hecho otras veces en el pasado? Era demasiado irreal para Ginevra pensar que Malfoy había aparecido porque sí, en aquel pasillo, cuando ella estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Parkinson y sus secuaces, y había detenido el _crucio_ para que no la lastimaran. _Era realmente imposible_. Ese tipo de cosas no sucedían en el mundo real, por supuesto, así que Ginny sólo mantuvo su varita en alto, esperando ahora enfrentarse a tres niñas idiotas, y a un Mortífago -porque estaba segura que Malfoy llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo-, pero aún sin temerles.

―¡Oh, Draco, qué suerte que llegas! ―comenzó a decir rápidamente Pansy Parkinson, señalando con el dedo a Ginny, mientras la observaba con ira y frustración―. Esta asquerosa traidora se ha atrevido a…

―Vete, yo me encargaré de la Weasley ―la cortó Malfoy simplemente, y Ginny percibió algo de impaciencia en su voz. El rostro de Parkinson comenzó a tornarse de un color bastante morado, como si estuviese a conteniendo el oxígeno, y lanzó un grito de insatisfacción que resonó entre las paredes que los rodeaban. Ginny, sin darse cuenta, también había contenido el aliento, y lo había soltado de un segundo a otro, seguramente por la expectación de no saber qué diantres se traía entre manos Malfoy haciendo la locura que estaba haciendo.

―¿Qué… que dices? ―le cuestionó su compañera, con un gesto ofendido―. ¡Estaba a punto de darle su merecido! ―completó, haciendo un completo berrinche de niña frente al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

―He dicho que te marches ―volvió a decir el Slytherin, mientras Parkinson lo observaba como si realmente no lo reconociera―. Tú no puedes con la Weasley, así que yo me encargaré de ella.

―Pero… pero… ―Pansy parecía haber perdido el sentido de la palabra, porque movía su boca, abriéndola y cerrándola, sin saber qué contestar ante aquella revelación que todos sabían que era completamente cierta―. ¡Yo sí puedo con ella, Draco! ¡Déjame demostrarte cómo…

―No, Pansy ―volvió a decir Draco, sujetándola, ya que ella parecía haber tenido la idea de volver a posicionarse frente a Ginny para atacarla―. Sabes muy bien que ahora yo soy tu superior, y he dicho que no tienes la capacidad de enfrentarte a la Weasley. Fin del tema ―puntualizó, arrastrando suavemente las palabras, como hacía cada vez que pretendía sonar atemorizante―. No quiero más problemas ni desobediencias, ¿entendido?

―¡Pero, Draco… no puedes humillarme así frente a esa escoria! ―bramó Pansy, desesperada por hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañero.

―Parkinson, me estás hartando con tu estupidez ―le contestó, simple y llanamente, sin ningún tipo de matiz en su voz―. Soy tu superior, por lo que en este momento debes respetarme, y obedecerme.

Durante todos esos minutos que habían pasado desde la llegada de Malfoy, él no había girado ni una sola vez la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Ginny no estuviese a punto de atacarlo por la espalda… aunque, ella se encontraba tan confundida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que hasta había bajado la guardia en medio de aquella discusión. Sin saber si debía decir algo u opinar al respecto, simplemente se quedo callada, observando cómo Pansy Parkinson miraba por última vez con un odio abrumador a Draco Malfoy, y se alejaba de allí, a paso firme y acelerado, con sus dos secuaces tras ella, quienes también portaban una gesto de desconcierto en el rostro.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Malfoy también comenzó a caminar, pero no hacia donde se encontraba Ginny, sino en sentido contrario, aún sin haberle dirigido la mirada. Sin poder creérselo del todo, Ginevra movió sus pies apresuradamente, decidida a saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, porque algo como lo que había pasado no podía ser real. ¿Malfoy defendiéndola frente a tres Slytherins y luego dejándola sola, parada en aquel pasillo, como si todo fuese un maldito sueño? Era demasiado extraño, y debía saber qué se traía entre manos, por su propia salud mental.

―¡Malfoy! ―gritó a todo pulmón, esperando que la oyera, ya que se veía bastante dispuesto a alejarse de allí cuanto antes―. ¡Malfoy, detente! ―continuó diciendo, sin lograr respuesta alguna. _¿Es que es sordo este estúpido o qué?_, pensó Ginny, trotando rápidamente para posicionarse frente a él―. Malfoy, he dicho que te detengas.

_Pum, pum, pum._

Su corazón latía fuertemente, podía sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, como si se quisiese escapar de ella. Tal vez era por el nerviosismo que había sentido hacía tan sólo unos instantes, o tal vez por no comprender realmente qué era lo que buscaba al estar allí, de pie, observando a Draco Malfoy, como si no fuese una amenaza mortal para ella. Su gesto era de molestia, y se notaba a leguas que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de responderle o de emitir sonido alguno, así que Ginny respiró una vez más, y se animó a volver a hablarle, costase lo que costase.

―¿Puedes explicarme qué ha sido todo esto?

_Pum. Pum. Pum._

Su corazón corría alocadamente dentro de su pecho, y Ginny no entendía muy bien por qué. Se había empecinado en oír algún tipo de explicación que saliese de la boca de Malfoy, pero él parecía no querer mover su lengua ni siquiera un solo milímetro. Sin poder contenerse, lo retó con la mirada. _Vamos, contéstame, Malfoy_… pensó Ginny, percatándose de que los ojos del Slytherin se volvían nebulosos, casi tan tempestuosos como la misma niebla con la que había soñado, aquella que estaba convirtiendo todo su mundo de un color gris, demasiado triste y desalentador. Pero, sin embargo, en esos ojos se podía percibir aún arrogancia y altanería, tan propia de un Malfoy.

―¿Me has defendido?

Ginny no sabía por qué había soltado aquella frase, que en realidad parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Un Malfoy defendiendo a una Weasley? Claro, el día que Voldemort quiera compartir una cena con Harry, cómo no. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse ridícula ante la carcajada que lanzó Malfoy al aire, inmediatamente, luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Había sonado casi pura, como si realmente fuese una risa natural, entre amigos. Pero, no. Ellos no eran amigos, y la mirada de Malfoy se tornó siniestra y oscura, y sabía Ginny que estaba equivocada: Malfoy no la había defendido… pero, entonces, ¿por qué había espantado a Parkinson para luego marcharse así como si nada?

―No, Weasley ―aseguró el Slytherin, observándola como si fuese un payaso, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho―. Lo que menos haría en este mundo es defender a una traidora de la sangre, y menos si se trata de la hermana del "_come-babosas_" y de la noviecita del "_inútil que vivió_".

―No te atrevas a… ―comenzó a decir Ginny, sulfurada por los apodos que había utilizado Malfoy para referirse a su hermano Ron, y a Harry.

―¿Que no me atreva a qué, Weasley? ¿A insultarlos? ―la cortó, acercando unos centímetros su rostro al de ella, observándola con aquellos ojos grises, punzantes y dolorosos, que la hacían sentir perdida en aquella nebulosa con la que tanto soñaba―. ¿Piensas atacarme si digo que tu amiguita es una _sangre sucia_?

―Por supuesto que sí ―respondió rápidamente Ginny, en un intento de librarse de aquellos recuerdos que evocaban a sueños. Pero, tanto ella como él, sabían que su voz había sonado segura, pero inquieta, con falta de tenacidad, y eso la había hecho trastabillar en su afirmación.

―Bueno, hazlo ―pronunció sin ningún tipo de temor Malfoy, alzando una de sus cejas, a modo de sugerencia. Se alejó unos pasos, caminando hacia atrás, extendiendo sus brazos como esperando que ella lanzara el primer hechizo, sin ser capaz de sacar su varita―. Pero, apresúrate, Weasley, no tengo tiempo para perder en una comadreja insignificante como tú.

Ginny, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se quedó inmóvil, de pie frente a él, observando a Malfoy. El Slytherin parecía retarla con la mirada, una que ahora contenía una pizca de diversión, si es que Ginny no estaba enloqueciendo en ese momento y tenía visiones extrañas. Los segundos pasaron, y Malfoy aún esperaba su ataque, el cual nunca llegó. En realidad, Ginny ni siquiera se había atrevido a elevar su varita. _¿Es que acaso enloqueció o realmente piensa que lo atacaré si él ni siquiera piensa defenderse?_, pensó Ginny, mientras fruncía el seño, realmente confundida. Como nada sucedió, ni ella lanzó un hechizo, ni Malfoy pronunció ni una sola palabra para hacerla estallar, el Slytherin se decidió a seguir su camino, volviendo a darle la espalda, dando a entender que él había vencido esa discusión.

―¡Malfoy…! ―pronunció Ginny una vez más, realmente irritada. No podía creer que Malfoy se hubiese salido con la suya: no sólo no le había dado una explicación de lo que había ocurrido, sino que también la había dejado con la palabra en la boca―. ¡Si no te detienes ahora mismo, te lanzaré un hechizo! ¡Te atacaré por la espalda... lo juro! ―concluyó. Pero, aún con esa amenaza brotando de sus labios, no fue capaz de tomar la varita para apuntarle.

―No, Weasley, te equivocas ―aseguró Malfoy, deteniéndose tan sólo un segundo, pero sin girar siquiera la cabeza―. Los Gryffindors jamás atacarían a alguien por la espalda.

Y, con aquellas palabras, Draco Malfoy simplemente se marchó. Diciendo una verdad que Ginny no había podido negar, porque ella misma había demostrado el acierto del Slytherin no atacándolo como había dicho. Y como si nada hubiese sucedido en aquel pasillo, todo se quedo en silencio… todo, menos el corazón de Ginny, que retumbaba en sus oídos, en su pecho, y en todo su cuerpo, con una mezcla de rabia e inquietud, sabiendo que algo no andaba bien. La duda y la curiosidad la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Porque algo realmente interesante estaba creciendo dentro de su ser, y era el intentar entender qué había sucedido para que Malfoy la tratase como alguien tan insignificante como para no detenerse a atacarla. ¿Qué podría haberse adueñado de Malfoy para que actuara de una manera tan distinta a la que había actuado durante años? No creía que Malfoy pensase justamente ahora que ser un Mortífago no era uno de los mejores planes para una vida futura... entonces, ¿qué había pasado?

De pronto, Ginny notó que estaba llorando. Comenzó a sentir como su rostro estaba levemente humedecido con sus lágrimas saladas, que tanto la habían acompañado ese día. ¿Sería la ira que sentía por aquel encontronazo con esos Slytherins? ¿Serían las palabras que había usado Malfoy para referirse a Harry, Ron y Hermione? ¿Sería que él la había vencido en aquel juego de palabras? O, simplemente, sería que por primera vez, en meses, había olvidado por un segundo a Harry, y había seguido adelante… la niebla se había apoderado de ella, tan sólo unos instantes, y había dejado de recordar el dolor que le provocaba saber que Harry no estaba a su lado. Como le había dicho Neville, simplemente, lo había dejado partir.

Y, así, mientras el gris se adueñaba de su mundo, y la neblina borraba todos aquellos recuerdos que llevaba impregnados en su corazón, el azul de los ojos de Harry se desprendía de su cuerpo con cada lágrima que derramaba… era el momento de comenzar a luchar.

_"Déjenme llorar,_

_quiero sacarlo de mi pecho, _

_con mi llanto apagar_

_este fuego que hay adentro…_

_Déjenme llorar,_

_ quiero despedirme en silencio, _

_hacer mi mente razonar,_

_que para esto no hay remedio..."_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído los tres capítulos de mi fanfic! Espero que éste también haya sido de su agrado...

Ahora paso a responder los reviews que me han dejado:

**Violeta: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia, ¡gracias además por ser la primera en dejar un comentario! Jajaja, ya me estaba poniendo un poco triste porque nadie lo hacía. Bueno, por supuesto que no, no se enamorarán rápido ni fácilmente, eso te lo aseguro. ¡Un besote y hasta luego!

**The darkness princess: **¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Por supuesto, me uní al grupo inmediatamente, jajaja, ¡gracias por tu recomendación! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡un besote!

Ahora sí, me despido, y espero que más de ustedes se animen a decirme qué les parece la historia... ¡hasta la próxima! :)


	5. La respuesta no es la huida

Este capítulo está basado en la canción _"La respuesta no es la huida"_ de Maldita Nerea.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: La respuesta no es la huida.**_

Aquel pasillo estaba oscurecido por la noche temprana. La tenue luz de la luna, que se permitía el paso a través de aquellos enormes ventanales de mármol, apenas iluminaba a las estatuas y armaduras que se encontraban allí, colocadas a los costados, moviéndose de vez en cuando, cambiando de posición. Las sombras provocaban sensaciones errantes en Ginny, que se encontraba al comienzo de ese largo pasadizo. Por lo que podía divisar, estaba en algún pasillo del castillo, pero no reconocía del todo en qué piso estaba, ni tampoco recordaba qué hacía allí en medio de la noche.

El viento azotó una de las pesadas cortinas a su derecha, y también hizo bailar su cabello rojizo, provocándole un escalofrío en toda su columna, que viajó a través de su torso y sus piernas, hasta llegar a punta sus pies. Ginny sintió que la helada se colaba por sus dedos, y observó que estaba descalza, sin abrigo, y sólo con su pijama de color azul pastel. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí, sola, sin siquiera colocarse la túnica de Hogwarts, a esas horas de la madrugada, cuando sabía que el frío inundaría el castillo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso esperaba a Luna y a Neville?

Ginny miró hacia los lados, y se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo había permanecido inmóvil, sin atreverse a dar un paso en falso. ¿Sería, tal vez, una trampa? ¿La estarían esperando los hermanos Carrow para castigarla? ¿O, tal vez, sería un plan vengativo de Pansy Parkinson, por lo que había sucedido con Malfoy hacía tan sólo unos días? Sin querer averiguar cuál de todas era la opción correcta, se dispuso a moverse rápidamente, girando sus talones, para irse en sentido contrario a la negrura de aquel pasillo, que parecía eterno y desolador.

"_Ginevra…"_

Una voz. _Aquella voz._

El sonido retumbó por las paredes, hasta adentrarse en sus oídos, llenándola por dentro. Se detuvo, tan sólo un instante, para poder oír nuevamente quién la había llamado. Quería reconocer al posible dueño de aquella voz que había pronunciado su nombre… ¿acaso era Harry pidiendo ayuda? ¿Acaso estaba en problemas y había regresado para que pudiesen buscar una solución juntos? ¿Estaría acompañado de su hermano y de Hermione? ¿Habrían regresado para poner fin a la guerra que se había instaurado en el mundo mágico? Todos estos cuestionamientos acechaban la mente de Ginny cuando, de un segundo a otro, sintió un calor irreconocible invadir el sitio donde se encontraba, desplegándose a su alrededor.

Sin poder divisar realmente de dónde provenía aquella extraña sensación de calidez, elevó los brazos, palpando el aire que se encontraba a su alrededor, en busca de alguna explicación coherente. Aquella brisa cálida se asemejaba a un abrazo protector y esperanzador, que la llenaba de seguridad… era como si Harry estuviese allí, con ella, brindándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

"_Ginevra…"_

Otra vez, aquella voz, acechó sus sentidos. Ginny se giró, desesperada, hacia un lado y hacia otro, esperando ahora sí poder encontrar al dueño de esa voz. ¿Sería realmente _él_? ¿Habría regresado por ella?

"_¡Harry!... Harry, ¿eres tú?"_

Las palabras salieron estrepitosamente de sus labios, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que alguien podría oírla, que algún mortífago podría estar realizando su guardia por allí, en busca de alumnos rompiendo las reglas que ellos mismos habían impuesto, tal como estaba haciendo ella. Camino dos o tres pasos, de forma errante, a través de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel pasillo, sin saber de dónde había provenido esa voz que tanto se empecinaba en llamarla. A cada paso que daba, aquella calidez que la había asaltado hacia tan solo unos momentos volvía a atravesarla, a través de su piel, y la inundaba por dentro, haciéndola sentir cada vez más desesperada por entender lo que estaba sucediendo…

"_¡Harry!, ¡Harry, contéstame!"_

―¡Harry!

* * *

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento para Ginny. Eran exactamente las siete y media de la tarde, y faltaba sólo una hora para que el tiempo permitido para el uso de la biblioteca acabara, y comenzara el horario de la cena. Pero, lo importante no era eso, sino que Neville se encontraba en la "sala de castigos" desde las cinco de la tarde, nombre que habían dado al aula donde llevaban a los alumnos que se atrevían a romper las reglas, obligaciones u horarios que los mortífagos imponían. Esperaba que no hubiesen sido muy rigurosos con él, y que sólo su amigo hubiese tenido que escribir con esa maldita pluma que usaba sangre en vez de tinta.

Sin poder concentrarse realmente, Ginny observaba el libro que estaba abierto en la página doscientos treinta y cinco, frente a ella, con un título en letras grandes que decía: "_Teoría y práctica sobre encantamientos desvanecedores". _McGonagall les había mandado una tarea sobre estos tipos de hechizos: debían realizar una lista detallando sus características, el tipo de dificultad, y el contra-hechizo; pero Ginny estaba mucho más ocupada en dirigir su mirada a cada rato al reloj gigante que adornaba una de las paredes laterales de la biblioteca, justo frente a ella. Seguramente McGonagall le daría una buena reprimenda… ya que, si bien sus profesores también se encontraban en ese estado de alerta constante, mezclado con un poco de angustia y tristeza, intentaban que sus alumnos mantuvieran la mente ocupada, y los llenaban de tareas y de prácticas, algunas de magia bastante avanzada, para que no cayeran en un círculo depresivo. Y era de mucha ayuda, a decir verdad.

Ginny se removió impaciente en su silla: era ya las ocho de la noche, y aún Neville no llegaba. Esos castigos no duraban más de una hora y media, dado que escribir con ese tipo de pluma era demasiado doloroso, y bastaba sólo ese tiempo para que los alumnos se pusieran a suplicar por perdón. Pero, si de algo estaba segura, es que Neville no dejaría de escribir aunque todo su brazo estuviese marcado con miles de frases horribles. No se dejaría vencer por ellos _nunca_. Y Ginny se preguntaba si no debía estar ya elaborando algún tipo de plan de rescate para sacar de allí a su amigo, por lo menos antes de que Nev estuviese metido en esa aula de castigos toda una semana.

―Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Una alumna de cabellos negros y mirada color café se había arrimado a Ginny, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. La Gryffindor, sin reconocer a aquella alumna que llevaba en su capa el escudo de Ravenclaw, movió simplemente la cabeza, en un gesto afirmativo, y continuó con su tarea de Transformaciones, aún sin poder concentrarse del todo en ella.

―¿Problemas con los encantamientos desvanecedores? ―continuó hablando la muchacha, arrimándose sobre el libro que Ginny tenía sobre la mesa.

―Eeeh… sí ―respondió Ginevra, sin saber por qué una alumna que no había visto en sus cortos seis años en Hogwarts se acercaba a ella de un momento a otro. Si debía ser sincera, tampoco le importaba mucho quién era, ni por qué quería justo sentarse a su lado, cuando la biblioteca se encontraba bastante vacía, como siempre lo estaba en los últimos meses.

―Tú eres Ginny Weasley, ¿verdad? ―volvió a decir su interlocutora, aún sosteniendo esa sonrisa dulzona en el rostro. Por primera vez desde que la muchacha se había sentado allí, Ginny se permitió alzar la vista y observarla con un poco más de interés, dado que parecía saber con quién estaba hablando. Tal vez era una antigua compañera de clases y no la recordaba… podía sucederle a cualquiera, y más con lo despistada que ella solía ser.

―Sí ―respondió Ginevra, y se sintió bastante atraída por la mirada alegre que le dirigía la alumna de Ravenclaw. Sin saber por qué, notó que la presencia de aquella muchacha no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, como si se sintiese cómoda con ella, como si fuesen íntimas amigas―. Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre… ¿tú eres…?

La joven le sonrió de forma risueña, observándola profundamente con aquellos ojos color café. Luego, soltó una carcajada bastante audible, y se dispuso a buscar algo en su bolso. Instintivamente, Ginny pensó que tal vez sería momento de alzar su varita, porque como estaban las cosas en Hogwarts, cualquiera podría hacerse pasar por otra persona para atacarla, al fin y al cabo era conocida como una _traidora a la sangre_. Pero, en cuanto su mano derecha comenzó a buscar dentro de su túnica, aquella extraña muchacha le mostró una moneda dorada… era un galeón, simplemente eso.

―Ginny, soy yo ―pronunció la joven, murmurando un poco, como si le estuviese contando un secreto.

―No comprendo… ―¿quién podría ser aquella alumna que le mostraba un galeón, y que le decía simplemente "soy yo", como si esas dos palabras resolvieran el enigma? Ginny, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, enfocó aún más su vista en el rostro que tenía frente a ella, pero no encontró así recuerdo alguno de aquellos rasgos en su mente―. ¿Nos conocemos?

―¡Por supuesto! ―respondió la joven de cabellos negros, como si estuviese bastante divertida con la situación―. Ginny, soy yo… ¡Luna!

―¿Luna? ―repitió la Gryffindor, con la voz entrecortada, sin creer del todo lo que estaba presenciando. Su amiga Luna tenía el cabello dorado como el sol, y sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, bastante colorido… no entendía como de un día para el otro llevaba el cabello negro y sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros. No podía ser Luna, ¿de qué forma podría haber cambiando tanto? ¿Con alguna poción…algún encantamiento? ―. ¿Luna Lovegood? ―volvió a decir, para estar segura de que había oído bien. Sin embargo, Ginny no había dejado de pensar que todo podía ser un engaño, por lo que aferró fuertemente su varita con su mano derecha, sin bajar la guardia.

―¿Tanto he cambiado? ―exclamó la joven, llevando aún esa sonrisa dulce que no había abandonado su rostro en ningún momento―. Te demostraré que soy yo… ―pronunció, colocando una de sus manos libres sobre el hombro de Ginny, transmitiéndole confianza. Con tranquilidad, colocó la moneda sobre la mesa, y apuntándole con su varita, dijo en un susurro―: Soy Luna Lovegood, miembro del ED.

En ese mismo instante, el galeón comenzó a brillar con una extraña luz rojiza, como hacía cada vez que algún miembro real del Ejército de Dumbledore reconocía que era esa persona, y no otra. El encantamiento había sido idea de Hermione, por supuesto… había hechizado las monedas que utilizarían para que éstas sólo pudieran responder a un miembro inscripto del ED, y no a otros magos o hechiceras que quisieran utilizarlos para descubrirlos. Así que, Ginny, asombrada con la revelación, dirigió la vista hacia su amiga, ahora que sabía que realmente era ella, y sin poder procesar toda la información que llegaba a sus ojos, quiso saber inmediatamente como había logrado cambiar de una forma tan drástica.

―Es… es… ¡Luna, es magnífico! ―exclamó, riéndose, y dirigiendo una de sus manos al cabello de su amiga, para descubrir que realmente era de color negro y no estaba teniendo visiones―. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo has logrado algo así? ―soltó, sin poder contenerse―. ¿Acaso… acaso es la Poción Multijugos?

―No ―respondió simplemente su amiga, con una mirada cómplice―. Es algo que realmente podría ayudarnos con el comienzo de nuestras actividades…

―¿Es un hechizo avanzado? ―cuestionó Ginny, cada vez más intrigada y maravillada con los resultados que estaba observando a simple vista: era realmente fantástico el cambio en su amiga… hasta sus rasgos, por lo general redondeados, se mostraban ahora más angulosos y finos.

―Tampoco… en realidad sí, es una poción, pero no es la Poción Multijugos ―le respondió, acomodando su cabello tras su oreja―. Mi padre me dio la receta, antes de partir, por si nos metíamos en problemas… supongo que sabía que lo haríamos ―dijo, prosiguiendo con la explicación―. Era de mi madre…

―Oh… ―pronunció calladamente Ginny. Si bien sabía que su amiga había superado hacia tiempo la muerte de su madre, y no se deprimiría al nombrarla, también sabía que tocar ese tema era una situación difícil, especialmente con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor―. ¿Ella creó la poción?

―Sí ―respondió su amiga, extendiendo su sonrisa, de forma orgullosa―. Sabes que a ella le gustaba experimentar, era una hechicera muy poderosa… y, bueno, inventó una poción que cambia las características físicas de una persona ―continuó, explicando a Ginny, mientras sacaba del interior de su bolso una recipiente de vidrio, muy pequeño, con un líquido de color negro en su interior―. A diferencia de la Poción Multijugos, quien la bebe no adquiere la forma de ninguna otra persona y su efecto termina cuando uno vuelve a tomar la poción.

―Es decir… ―comenzó Ginny, siguiendo el hilo de las palabras de su amiga― que el efecto no tiene un límite de horas, ¿no? ―cuestionó, y recibió de su amiga una respuesta afirmativa con un simple movimiento de su cabeza―. ¡Luna, es una poción increíble! ¿Cómo no está en la lista del Ministerio? ¡Jamás había oído hablar de ella!

―Bueno, ya sabes, Ginny ―le dijo Luna, alzando los hombros, y devolviendo el envase al interior de su bolso― muchos consideraban a mi madre bastante extravagante, y decían que sus inventos no eran seguros.

―Yo… ―la Gryffindor no sabía qué responder a la declaración de su amiga. Muchas veces había oído a sus padres decir que la señora Lovegood había muerto a causa de uno de sus tantos experimentos fallidos, en una explosión, cuando su hija aún era muy pequeña; pero, sin embargo, sus padres también habían concordado en que había sido una hechicera poderosa mal comprendida, y poco tomada en serio, algo en lo que estaban en contra―.No creo que todos piensen de la misma forma, Luna…

―Sé que no todos piensan de esa forma, Ginny, no es necesario que lo aclares ―soltó su amiga, con esa sinceridad a flor de piel tan característica de su personalidad―. Tú no lo haces, y Neville tampoco… ni Harry, Ron o Hermione… pero la mayoría sí. Y es por eso que mi madre se vio perjudicada por esa idea errónea sobre mi familia ―prosiguió, aún hablando con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro―. No debes sentirte mal por eso, es algo que la gente no entiende… mi madre llevaba dentro de sí misma una esencia superior, y ese tipo de personas jamás podrán ser comprendidas realmente, ¿no crees?

―Tienes razón, Luna ―aseguró Ginny, intentando reconfortarla―. Y, gracias a esa esencia superior, tu madre nos ha dejado una poción muy poderosa que seguramente nos ayudará a realizar varios de nuestros planes, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto, y deberíamos ponernos en marcha hoy mismo.

La voz de Neville había aparecido tras ellas, en un débil susurro, y Ginny se giró tan rápidamente que le costó enfocar la vista en el alegre rostro de su amigo. Si debía ser sincera, no parecía que aquel muchacho hubiese estado hacía tan sólo unos instantes en un castigo que había durado horas, vigilado por Mortífagos seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Sus facciones se encontraban relajadas, y su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos, iluminándolos de una forma especial.

―¡Nev, por Merlín! ―proclamó Ginny, abrazándolo efusivamente, quitándole el aire―. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te tendrían toda la noche encerrado y deberíamos rescatarte.

―Yo también llegué a pensar algo parecido… ―le respondió su amigo, sentándose en la silla vacía que estaba su lado, estirándose un poco―. Pero los imbéciles que estaban a cargo dijeron que no querían perderse la cena, así que el castigo continúa mañana… ―completó, señalando su mano derecha, donde podía verse una marca roja a lo largo de la palma―. ¡Luna, sí que ha funcionado! ―dijo finalmente, señalando a la muchacha de cabellos negros que lo miraba con un gesto de tranquilidad.

―Gracias, te dije que funcionaría.

―¿Ya sabías de la poción? ―cuestionó Ginny, mirándolos a ambos, frunciendo la nariz.

―Sí, me lo comentó ayer, y me mostró su efecto antes de la hora del castigo… ―le contó Neville―. Sinceramente, creo que tenemos un punto a favor muy importante.

―¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho antes a mí también? ―exclamó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos, ofendida con sus amigos por no haber confiado en ella.

―Es que últimamente… cómo decirlo… ―comenzó pensativo su amigo, observándola directamente a los ojos.

―Últimamente estás un poco negativa, Ginny, y siempre dices que todo es muy peligroso y que no lo lograremos ―lo interrumpió Luna, dejando salir toda su franqueza extrema nuevamente, sin tener ningún tipo de remordimiento―. Así que, sólo decidimos hacerlo, y luego demostrarte que no es tan difícil.

―Exactamente ―concordó Neville.

―Bueno, tampoco es para tanto… ―quiso defenderse Ginny, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta una carcajada de parte del Gryffindor.

―No estamos diciéndote nada malo… ―le dijo Luna, con mucha tranquilidad―. Sólo que ahora puedes ver que tenemos todo lo necesario para luchar contra ellos ―completó, levantándose de su asiento―. Es ahora o nunca.

―¿Y qué es lo que tienen en mente para comenzar? ―quiso saber Ginny, observando desde su asiento, tanto a Neville como a Luna, quienes sonreían de una forma muy extraña, como si estuvieran pensando en algún tema del que ella aún no tenía conocimiento. _Estoy absolutamente segura que estos dos ya están tramando algo… y algo grande_, pensó, sintiendo como sus extremidades temblaban levemente ante la idea.

―Vamos, Ginny, te lo contaremos en el camino ―le respondió Neville, poniéndose también de pie, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que no pronosticaba nada bueno―. Tengo tanto hambre que me tragaría un basilisco de un solo bocado.

* * *

Bueno, si Ginny debía ser sincera, sus dos amigos se habían tomado muy en serio lo de poner en marcha el Ejército de Dumbledore, y hacérselo saber a los Mortífagos era una de sus principales "operaciones", como las había llamado Neville. Le habían comentado que su punto de partida sería pintar las paredes del castillo, con frases contra los Mortífagos, contra el orden impuesto por Voldemort, y reclamando la renuncia de Snape. En un principio, Ginny se había mostrado un poco preocupada, porque no era nada fácil salir por ahí a pintar paredes sin ser vistos, especialmente cuando todos los pasillos estaban vigilados, y más a altas horas de la noche.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Luna le había asegurado muy confiada que esos enfrentarían las guardias nocturnas, aunque tuvieran que atacar a Mortífagos o a alumnos de Slytherin, y que irán camuflados con la poción de su madre, lo que reducía la opción de que los reconocieran, especialmente a ella, que era una Weasley, y se podía notar con sólo echar un vistazo al color de su cabello. Así que, Ginny, sin poder creérselo del todo, había aceptado participar en ese primer reto, que tendría lugar el viernes por la noche, exactamente a las cuatro de la mañana. Habían decidido no dar aviso a ningún otro miembro del ED, por el momento, para esperar a ver cómo salían las cosas, dado que era la primera operación que realizarían.

Faltando tan sólo un día para que llegase el momento, Ginny caminaba un poco nerviosa hacia su primera clase del jueves por la mañana. Era un día nublado, y cada vez que observaba las nubes que adornaban el cielo a lo lejos, la Gryffindor no podía evitar comparar su presente con el clima que caracterizaba a ese día: un gris abrasador escondía la luminosidad del sol, su calor y su fortaleza… y sólo se podían observar restos de él cuando alguna nube permitía su paso a través de su forma espumosa, con débiles rayos tímidos que se atrevían a alumbrar por aquí y por allá. Sin poder contenerse, Ginny se preguntó si en algún momento ella podría también sentir la calidez de algún tímido rayo asomando por su vida, brindándole esa esperanza e ilusión que había dejado atrás hacía algunas semanas, cuando todo había comenzado.

―Escúchame bien, Malfoy… sólo lo diré una vez, y no volveré a repetirlo.

Una voz cargada de odio resonó en aquel pasillo, y Ginny se dio cuenta que había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no oyó aquellos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ella, por la escalera que provenía desde la derecha. Por supuesto, no tuvo que ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataba de Malfoy, y de algún Mortífago que seguramente tendría alguna cuenta pendiente con él, por el tinte repulsivo que había notado en aquella voz.

―Escúchame bien, tú, Alecto ―oyó decir a Draco Malfoy, quien arrastraba las palabras de una forma atemorizante. Para ser sincera, la Gryffindor tuvo que admitir que nunca había oído a nadie que fuese capaz de provocarle escalofríos con sólo decir dos o tres palabras… nadie, excepto Malfoy, en ese mismo instante―. Sabes muy bien que no puedes darme órdenes, ya te lo explicó Snape en su carta… así que ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decir ahora, no olvides con quién estás hablando.

La voz de Malfoy había sonado más cerca de lo que Ginny esperaba, por lo que en ese mismo instante tenía sólo dos posibles formas de actuar para no ser vista: o desaparecía en ese segundo, o se escondía en algún aula vacía y rezaba a todos los magos poderosos del mundo para que no se les ocurriera comenzar a inspeccionar en aquel pasillo. Sin embargo, Ginny aún no sabía aparecerse, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que correr a toda velocidad, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, hacia un aula cuya puerta estaba medio abierta y, se esconderse detrás de ésta, acurrucándose entre contra la pared.

―Oh, claro que no olvidaré con quién estoy hablando, Malfoy ―respondió Alecto Carrow con un tono demasiado irónico, y Ginny supo que ya se encontraban en el mismo pasillo en el que ella había estado segundos atrás―. No olvidaré que estoy hablando con un niñito estúpido, que no pudo cumplir con la única tarea que le encomendó nuestro _lord_ ―continuó, soltando veneno en cada palabra que decía―, y cuyo apellido ya no vale ni cinco galeones… ser un Malfoy es ser un _NADIE._

―Si vuelves a abrir esa boca inmunda que tienes, te juro que lo pagarás muy caro ―pronunció en un tono demasiado tranquilo Draco Malfoy, y Ginevra supuso que seguramente estaría controlándose para no sacar su varita y apuntar a ese asqueroso Mortífago con ella.

―¿Y quién me lo hará pagar? ―cuestionó Carrow, con voz socarrona, provocando claramente a su interlocutor―. ¿Tú? ―continuó, soltando una carcajada que a Ginny le resultó atemorizante―. Tú no puedes siquiera llevar la Marca en el brazo, no eres digno de ella…

―¡Cállate! ―lo interrumpió Malfoy, ahora elevando el tono de su voz―. Estás sobrepasando una línea demasiado delgada Carrow, y te arrepentirás de eso.

―Tú y tu familia se arrepentirán de haber traicionado al _lord…_ ―soltó Carrow, escupiendo aquella afirmación casi de forma alegre, como si le gustase la idea de que los Malfoy cayeran frente a Voldemort―. Ya ni siquiera son capaces de cumplir órdenes, no se atreven a asistir a las reuniones ni a enfrentar _su _mirada. Sienten vergüenza de sí mismos, son repugnantes.

―Déjame decirte algo ―habló nuevamente Malfoy, y Ginny notó que había adoptado otra vez ese típico tono suyo tan intimidante―. Si el _lord_ nos mantiene a su lado, es porque _él_ lo requiere y tú no tienes ningún permiso para opinar al respecto ―prosiguió, en un susurro―. Y tengo entendido que a ti te relegó el mandato en Hogwarts porque no podrías llevar a cabo nada más complicado, ¿verdad? El Ministerio y la Orden del Fénix son demasiado difíciles para alguien como tú.

―Tú que sabes, idiota ―respondió Carrow―. Lo único que los mantiene junto al _lord_, es su proximidad con Snape y con Lastrange, que no entiendo como aún los toleran…

―Ninguna de ellos podrá ser alguna vez más que un Malfoy, Carrow… ese concepto nunca entrará en tu diminuto cerebro ―lo cortó nuevamente el Slytherin, y por lo débil que había sonado su voz, Ginny supo que ambos ya se estaban alejando de aquel pasillo―. Así que espero que entiendas lo siguiente: en Hogwarts la única persona que puede darme órdenes es Snape… por lo que a mí concierne, tú no eres nadie. Yo cumplo con las guardias que quiero, y asisto a las reuniones cuando quiero ―continuó, arrastrando las palabras―. Y fin del tema.

Ginny agudizó el oído, sabiendo que Alecto Carrow respondería algo a las últimas palabras que había dicho Draco Malfoy, pero ya se encontraban a suficiente distancia, y sólo le llegó el sonido de un débil susurro que no pudo identificar. Sin perder ni un segundo, la Gryffindor se puso de pie al instante, y salió de aquella aula, intentando retomar el camino que habían recorrido los dos Mortífagos. Sabía que llegaría tarde a su clase de Pociones, y que seguramente la castigarían si alguien se enterase de eso; pero ahora las frases que había pronunciado Malfoy resonaban constantemente en su cabeza, y controlaban su cuerpo, de forma que sólo pudo dirigir sus pies hacia donde el Slytherin se había ido.

Había escuchado dirigir sus pasos hacia la izquierda, donde estaba la escalera que conducía al pasillo en el que se encontraba el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y, justo frente a éste, la Sala de los Menesteres. _¿Será que…_, pensó Ginny, sin saber qué conclusiones debía sacar acerca de todo lo que había oído decir a Malfoy en aquellos últimos días, _…Malfoy estará tramando algo nuevamente por órdenes de Voldemort? _Si bien había visto con sus propios ojos, el día de la Cena de Bienvenida, cómo Draco Malfoy ya no tenía ese andar totalmente altanero, arrogante y egocéntrico que portaba siempre, no podía decirse que su actuar tan extraño se debiese a un cambio de actitud… tal vez, y seguramente fuese lo más cercano a la realidad, el Slytherin tramaba algo. Tal vez por eso le había dicho a Pansy Parkinson que no precisaba de su compañía ni de la de ninguna otra persona, y tal vez por eso había discutido con Alecto Carrow por faltar a sus guardias y reuniones.

Ginny, sin esperar ni un solo instante más, y sabiendo que algo grande había detrás de los hilos que estaba uniendo en su cabeza, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, y esperó a que Malfoy pasara tres veces frente a la pared. Luego de unos pocos segundos, pudo ver como una puerta de roble comenzaba a formarse de la nada. Sin dudarlo, Malfoy se apresuró en abrirla, no sin antes observar hacia los lados, seguramente para comprobar que nadie se encontraba por allí husmeando; y, en cuanto ingresó y cerró la puerta, ésta comenzó entonces a desaparecer, ante los ojos de Ginny Weasley, quien observaba todo con el gesto fruncido.

Malfoy estaba tramando algo, eso era demasiado seguro para la Gryffindor. Pero la pregunta realmente importante era _qué_ estaba tramando_._ Sin poder contener las ganas intensas que tenía de desentrañar todo ese misterio, Ginny se dirigió a la pared donde antes había aparecido la puerta de entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres, y se detuvo frente a ella, observando a la nada. _¿Qué necesidad tendrá ahora Malfoy para usar la Sala?_, se cuestionó, palpando suavemente aquella pared blanca con la mano, como si ese gesto fuese a darle alguna respuesta.

Ginny no creía que estuviese elaborando alguna confabulación contra Hogwarts ni nada por el estilo, dado que el colegio ya estaba bajo el control de Voldemort y al mando de Mortífagos. Entonces, ¿por qué Malfoy se escondía en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Sería por eso que no cumplía sus obligaciones como Mortífago? ¿Voldemort le habría encomendado alguna otra misión oculta, o Malfoy sólo se refugiaba allí para elaborar algún plan por su cuenta?

Con todos esos cuestionamientos que rondaban su cabeza y que hacían a su cerebro trabajar a una velocidad increíble, Ginny no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que la atormentaba cada vez que dormía… aquel sueño en el que se encontraba frente a un pasillo oscurecido por la noche, que le provocaba una sensación errante en cada trozo de su piel, sabiendo que si avanzaba frente al camino que se le presentaba, nada seguro podría llegar a suceder. Extrañada, se dio cuenta que ese mismo sentimiento llegaba a ella cuando soñaba con aquel pasillo rodeado de nieblas, en el que una voz incierta se empecinaba en llamarla una y otra vez.

Ginevra intuía de algún modo que debía averiguar qué era lo que estaba tramando Draco Malfoy. Lo sentía en su interior, como una bludger impactando contra su corazón con un mensaje muy claro: _"debes tomar este camino". _Por supuesto, era un presentimiento un tanto insólito, pero era tan persistente que no podía evitarlo. Sabía que, de alguna forma u otra, aquel Slytherin de cabello platinado y mirada gris significaba una respuesta al pasillo que se aparecía en sus sueños. Aunque se tratase de un sentimiento tan fuera de lugar para una Weasley, sabía que no se detendría hasta saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. No huiría de esta sensación que hacía vibrar a todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, como una llamarada eléctrica que se tornaba cada vez más intensa y desafiante.

Seguiría aquella señal que titilaba parpadeante en su corazón… recorrería el pasillo que se colaba en sus sueños, aunque estuviese rodeado de negrura y nieblas que sólo le hacían recordar lo sola que se encontraba en ese momento. El camino estaba frente a ella…

"_Y aunque ahora todo gire en otra dimensión, _

_sólo tú puedes dar sentido... _

_A lo que dice tu dormido corazón,_

_no todo está perdido._

_Dímelo de verdad, la respuesta no es la huida…"_

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempito en leer mi fanfic! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo. Debo avisarles que es una historia larga, aunque ya lo habrán notado, y no todo girará en torno a Ginny y Draco, porque hay una guerra de por medio a la que debo hacer referencia. Aunque, no se preocupen... habrá romanticismo, amor, besos, pasión, desencuentros, llantos, tristeza, miedo... de todo un poco :)

Ahora, paso a responder comentarios:

**Violeta: **¡Muchas gracias por volver a pasar! Y gracias por decir que te gusta la forma como escribo, ¡es realmente gratificante! :) Habrá mucho más de todos los personajes, porque todos son parte de la guerra... ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, ¡hasta la próxima!

**Eau de toilette: **¡Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario! Sí, falta un poco para que haya más interacciones D/G, pero te prometo que las habrá... y serán muy buenas, jajaja. Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, ¡saludos! :)

**Kuroi-kagura: **¡Gracias por pasar y gracias por dejar un comentario! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también... ¡hasta la próxima! :)

¡Gracias a todos los que pasan, los que me leen, y los que me tienen en favoritos... espero que se animen a dejar más comentarios! ¡Un besote gigante! :D


End file.
